The Musings of a Lone Warrior
by Yuji23
Summary: To wonder without purpose through a world once so bright. Riven is asked to search for a killer in Ionia. Teamed up for the first time how will she catch the elusive figure in her dreams? Rated M for safety, includes mainly a mixture of action packed battles and light fluff/humor.
1. A Sword without Purpose

Hello, my name is Yuji and this is my first Fanfiction. I decided to write about an OC character I designed myself, and their joining of the League of Legends, one of my favourite video games and source of inspiration while writing. The first chapter is what I would imagine their lore entry would be like, and so it written in first person. If I get enough positive response my next chapter will be a bit more descriptive with the story as a whole switching between first and third person.

Please give it a read and let me know what you think.

I don't own anything to do with League of Legends, all Characters and Places belong to Riot Games and these are just my interpretations on the Characters and their Lores.

 **Chapter 1: A Sword without Purpose**

How long has it been? Days? Months maybe…Years?

I walk, alone through a broken sky, did you not once shine so bright above me?

 _I see it._

In front of me a man stands, sword in hand. He cries, shouts, his words mean nothing to me. It is too long since any words have had meaning.

 _He charges._

They're all the same. He is not the first, certainly not the last. His strike is swift and fast.

 _Not fast enough._

The shower of crimson above him marks his end. I don't even turn, there is no need, he has but seconds left to live. A challenge? That above all else has lost meaning.

 _How did I get here?_

The scenery changes, has the time changed also? Another field, another sky, another man.

 _Nothing has changed._

Steel crashes, shouts of anguish and disappear, three…four bodies? No there are more beyond.

 _All dead._

Numbers mean nothing, nobody counts the deeds of the dead. Move on. Keep going. Keep fighting.

 _Keep killing._

This place is different. Crimson gates surround me. Trees in full bloom, nothing but the sound of the wind.

 _So calm._

A man stands here with me. He is like me. We look in each other's eyes. We both know.

Standing across from each other we both draw. The stance is so familiar, like reflections in a pond. He strikes first, a slash of crimson before my eyes.

 _Is this my blood?_

 _Is this pain?_

The shock hits me. I cannot remember the last time I was hit. He continues his assault, deep cuts dig into my flesh. I cannot hit him, he is too fast.

 _Is this the end?_

I fall to my knees, he stands above me triumphant. Words leave his mouth, I'm sure they mean the world to him but to me they are just noise.

 _Is this the challenge I needed?_

 _Is this the end?_

 _No… I must, must…_

I get to my feet. My vision is blurry. He smiles. More words. He is strong. I feel it.

 _I need this._

I charge. He barely has time to block.

 _This is why I fight._

The next attack shatters his blade.

 _This is what I need._

My blade cuts through him, the arrogant smile replaced by utter shock and fear.

 _This is what I live for._

He falls but my blade won't let him. I continue to cut, hack slash. The joy of bloodshed.

 _THIS IS ME._

He falls, the once clam area is stained red, the Crimson gates covered in their latest coat of paint.

 _This isn't enough._

 _I need more… I must find more…_

The thrill fades, I wander again.

 _How long has it been?_


	2. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 2 – Strange Dreams**

Riven awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripped off her forehead as she looked around her darkened room. "What on earth was that dream, it seemed so real." she thought to herself, trying to shake off her sleep she looked around her room again.

The room was still covered in shadows, by all means it would appear to still be night if it wasn't for the hint of sunlight peaking under the curtains. She looked at the clock by her bedside, "4:40?" Riven sighed, as she laid back down. She knew there was no chance of her getting any more sleep now, and the dream still pressed on her mind. Who on earth was that? Although Riven had seen many such battlefields when she had served in Ionia the scenes were unknown to her. Were they someone else's dreams? "Maybe I am just going crazy…" mumbled Riven as she lifted herself up again. She usually didn't get up this early, but it looked like today was going to be a long day.

As usual her training went undisturbed, even considering the early hour the factionless practice rooms were empty. Most Champions wouldn't see this side of noon unless they had a match on, and the few exceptions to that rule tended to train in their own faction's grounds. Either way Riven preferred to practice alone, the gaze of others still made her uneasy while training, even after several years at the institute.

Having finished training she headed to the main hall. One of her favourite perks of being a Champion was the free food served almost all day.

"~Riven!" a cheerful voice cried out behind her as she was hit by a tackling hug which caught her completely off guard.

"Ouch…Lux how many times have I told you not to do that?" Exclaimed Riven and she picked herself and the bubbly blond off of the floor.

"Awhhh," Lux pouted, "but you never pay attention to me otherwise, you're always so busy training and sulking. Reform Noxus this, exiled from society that, you need to lighten up a bit more!"

Lux gave off her most disarming smile as Riven sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, it was thanks to Lux that she had so many friends here. When she first arrived at the Institute she had spent over two years travelling through the wilderness of Ionia. Her company had been left for dead, gassed by the very High Command that they had served. Those two years were nothing but hell, trying to survive deep behind enemy lines with no-one she could trust had caused her to lose faith in others.

"Why'd your face go all serious again? Are you ok? Oh my god where you injured from training? Do you need a Doctor? I can get you one right-"

"I'm fine Lux," Riven interrupted, she always got too worked up about everything. "I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well recently."

Lux gave a look of concern, she knew Riven usually didn't sleep well, and after some of the stories Riven had told her about her time in the Noxian Military she didn't blame her. Despite her concern she knew it was better to keep Riven's mind of things rather than digging too deep into it.

As they collected their food and took a seat at one of the many tables, Lux started fumbling around through her bad.

"Oh that reminds me Riv, you have a notice to see the Head Summoner today, looks like they want you to do some work outside the Institute!" Lux beamed, changing the topic quickly.

Riven looked up in surprise. In wasn't uncommon for Champions to do work outside of the Institute of War, often representatives were sent to settle disputes in small kingdoms, or arrange matches on the Fields of Justice. However, being a Factionless Champion with the stigma of being a Noxian exile had meant that Riven had never been considered for such work before.

"Are you sure they meant me and not some Noxian Summoner?" Riven wasn't an entirely uncommon name in Noxus, and although she didn't pay much attention to summoner names, she thought that there might have been one or two summoners that had guided her with shared names.

"Nope! Look I picked it up for you 'cos I knew you never check the notice board." Lux explained as she passed the piece of paper over to her, "Just don't get upset because your favourite person is going."

Riven looked at the piece of paper. It was indeed a notice from the High Summoner requesting the presence of certain champions for an investigation mission in Southern Ionia. Riven shuddered at the thought. This wouldn't be the first time she had returned to the continent, Lux had dragged her to the Blood Moon festival last year with Sona and Irelia, but the place still held bad memories for her. Her body suddenly snapped to attention as she read the list of champions.

"Riven the Exile, Jax the Grandmaster at Arms and…" Riven trailed off as she reached the final name, "YASUO?"

 **Hey guys thought I would post the second chapter pretty quickly as my first one served as a sort of introduction. I saw that some people viewed it but no reviews yet so I have no idea if anyone thought it was any good. If you like (or dislike) this or the story so far please feel free to let me know in the comments.**


	3. Past and Present

**Woooo Quater Final Hype! This update brought to you from London.**

 **On a more relevant note, thank you to all the people that have read the story so far, and thanks again to people who liked it enough to follow. The fact that at least a few people are waiting for new chapters really motivates me to write. I did most of this on my tablet so sorry if I missed any typos, I did try to proof read a lot. Anyway enjoy this actually decent length chapter for my kind followers.**

 **Chapter 3 – Past and Present**

"Of all the Champions I could be going to Ionia with, it had to be him didn't it?" mumbled Riven to herself as she marched up to the summoner's chambers, "It's not like I hate the guy or anything, but spending several weeks with him is just…"

Riven's thoughts were interrupted as she stepped inside. The Summoners' chambers were vast and beautifully designed. While the Champion's quarters were built to reflect the architecture of their homelands, this was built as a testimony to the authority of the Institute. Large arching beams rose up, convening in the centre of the circular room, where a large statue stood of the first High Summoner: Coirsul. As Riven took in all this, she was interrupted again by a young summoner.

"Um…Miss Riven is it?" asked the Summoner nervously.

"Hmm?" Riven turned around. The summoner was short, shorter than her at least, and had his hood pulled up over his face making it hard to distinguish any features about him. From the lack of decorations on his robe is was clear he was a novice summoner, having not even qualified for a summoning division yet. He was obviously nervous at addressing her, it was probably the first time he had interacted with a Champion outside of the Fields of Justice, and she felt a little sorry for him.

"Sorry yes, do you know where the High Summoner's Chambers are?" Riven asked, trying her best not to intimidate him.

Clearly pleased that she had brought up the topic for him, he nodded and replied enthusiastically "Yes, I was asked to escort you there since this is your first League assignment, please this way." Leading her to one of the teleportation rings that surrounded the edges of the lobby, he began to channel his magic into the runes. "I'm apprentice summoner Joheim by the way, I'm actually a really big fan of yours!" he explained while channelling the teleportation spell. "If I wasn't such a low level I would really like to summon you some time, but I'm having trouble even beating the AI opponents at the moment."

Riven was surprised, she had heard from Lux that she was quite popular with the summoners, but she was usually summoned by the higher tier summoners who only ever focused on winning matches. Even after the matches she tended to leave without talking with them, the Diamond summoners were usually incredibly obnoxious. Maybe it would be a nice break to be summoned in some of the lower tier matches instead.

"Well when I get back I guess I'll find some time to let you summon me Joheim, as a thank you"

"Really!? Wow but you only ever get summoned by the really High Tier summoners, thank-"Joheim started to enthusiastically say before he was cut off by the teleportation spell. Riven's surroundings went completely white and she recoiled a bit. As she began to recover she found herself in an Ornate room. It was full of bookcases, fine wooden furniture and a large desk in the middle, behind which sat an elderly gentleman with a long wispy beard. His robes were far more elaborate than Joheim's and the clear gold and blue inlays showed him to be off the highest tier of summoner. In front of him stood three more men. Another summoner with similarly decorated robes but with a diamond inlay, a tall masked man in purple robes leaning on an uprooted lamppost, and a blue clothed man with wild hair carrying a katana. It appeared she was the last to arrive.

 _Pain_

My wounds have yet to heal fully. He was strong. Of course he was. He was like me. The many that have followed me since have been weak. Students, vengeance, justice, their words as meaningless as their skills.

 _There must be more, more like him._

I feel it again as I remember the fight, the thrill of battle, a true clash of blades with lives on the line. I raise my sword and strike swiftly, shattering the bark of the tree I had been sitting under.

 _Stronger, I must find someone stronger._

I strike again. I hear the wood groaning as it weakens.

 _I must find someone like me._

My final strike cuts straight through the trunk, with a final groan the tree collapses.

 _I must kill them._

"Ah Miss Riven, how good of you to join us, please take a seat," the High Summoner pointed towards the empty chair next the three. "I'm sure you already know your fellow Champions here Jax and Yasuo, I am High Summoner Horthorn. I believe this is the first time we've properly met since your judgement."

"Uh, yes...a pleasure to meet you?" Replied Riven hesitantly. She wasn't used to addressing people formally, such pleasantries weren't used between Noxians and she had had little time or need to pick them up since.

Sensing her unease, Horthorn gave a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Riven, you needn't worry with formalities, but the reason you three have been summoned here is grave indeed. This here is Summoner Mar-"

"Diamond Summoner Marthus," the other Summoner interrupted, standing up and offering his hand to Riven, "Though I'm sure you already knew that, I do after all summon you on a very regular basis."

The name did sound familiar, but Riven usually had a full week of matches due to her popularity with many summoners, and she didn't talk to any of them outside of matches. "This guy reminds me why I don't," thought Riven as she reluctantly shook his hand "Diamond summoners are always so full of themselves."

"It will be nice finally working with you face to face Riven, I hear you tend to avoid Summoner's and so I recommended you for this mission myself" Marthus explained, "We will need your strength to catch Elder Yamagi's killer."

At this Yasuo jumped out of his chair, "What the hell do you mean Elder Yamagi's killer? Are you trying to tell me the strongest Swordmaster in Ionia has been killed? Don't be stupid!"

The room fell silent, everyone stood in a state of shock, even the usually unreadable Jax looked visibly shaken. Forgetting the creepiness of Summoner Marthus for a moment, Riven thought back to her time in Ionia. One of the most dreaded tales among the Noxian forces told of Yamagi Fireblade, an Ionia swordsman that wielded hellfire through his sword. Rumours were that he cut down an entire battalion on soldiers with one slash of his blade. Though Riven wasn't one to believe in such idle gossip at the time, imagining a flaming Yasuo seemed fairly terrifying.

Horthorn was the first to break the silence, "Please calm yourself Yasuo, the reason you have been summoned here is indeed because of the murder of Elder Yamagi. I understand your disbelief at the situation, I too was shocked by the news. I hope you understand why we at the Institute of War have to get involved."

Slowly Yasuo sat back down. Riven could see this was a very personal subject for him. This would be the second Swordmaster to be murdered, though she quickly remembered that she was the one that killed the first, Yasuo's own teacher. How could she possibly try to comfort someone after that?

"With someone this dangerous on the loose, we have been asked to aprehend the suspect. Summoner Marthus will be leading the investigation with you three supporting him, I will leave it to him to explain the details."

"Hang on a minute," Jax's deep voice interrupted, "If this was just a murder investigation, how come the Ionian guard isn't handling this, at the very least Irelia could be going, why are we involved?"

"Good question," Riven thought to herself, "Why send two exiles and a mercanary to do policing work in the very county they fled from?"

"That is because this is not a simple murder investigation dear Jax," Marthus explained, "Elder Yamagi was not simply killed in his sleep, he challenged an intruder in the temple and was killed in the fight. Not only that but the remaining students were all brutally cut down afterwards."

Another tense silence filled the room. This news was even more shocking. Who on earth would have the power to kill a temple full of Fireblade students, their master included? Riven's mind suddenly flashed to her dream, red gates, clashing blades, flashes of crimson? She thought it was blood at the time, but could it possibly have been...

"This team has been selected carefully based on the nature of the case. It is likely that the killer was a student at the temple as they were clearly using Fireblade techniques. The remarkable resemberlance to Riven and Yasuo's case means they were obvious choices. Jax you were chosen due to your immense skill in hand to hand combat that will be vital in taking down someone of their skill." Explained Marthus.

Yasuo turned to Riven with a sharp gaze. She shudered, it was the look of a man that wanted blood.

"I have already forgiven you Riven, but it is clear that you still don't trust me, can I trust you to help me catch this guy?" Yasuo asked, his gaze unwavering.

Riven gulped, he read her completely, she still hated how easily he had forgiven her, but this was a chance to at least try to make amends.

"Yes, you can trust me," Riven returned his look.

Yasuo's face softened and he sighed. "Well I guess that's good enough for me, hey Marty make sure you bring enough booze, me and Jax aren't coming otherwise."

"You will address me as Summoner Marthus and you will not be drinking on the mission, the League isn't your own personal bar!"

Riven smiled, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all, her thoughts suddenly turned to her dream. Well appart from the fire wielding sword murderer at least.

 **Reviews and comments always welcome**


	4. Return to Ionia

**Next chapter is here! Hopefully it should be a bit more action packed for those of you who didn't enjoy the dialogue and story setting of the last chapter. I apologise again for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try my hardest.**

 **Chapter 4 - Return to Ionia**

As the sun set across the calm waters of the Ionian Sea Riven watched with wonder. The water was still, reflecting the surrounding Ionian shoreline like the surface of a mirror, disrupted only in the wake of the large boat that sailed through, destined for the docks a few miles east of these untouched beaches.

"Miss Riven, we will be arriving in 30 minutes and Summoner Marthus would like you and the other Champions to meet him before we arrive."

Riven sighed, other than Marthus' constant demand for meetings the trip had been enjoyable up to now. Two days ago they had left the Institute via a train destined to Piltover. She and Yasuo had been hesitant at first, neither of them having travelled by train before. While she had found it an enjoyable experience, Yasuo turned out to suffer from motion sickness, having spent the last two days on both the train and now the ship with extreme nausea.

Thanking the sailor, Riven headed down to Yasuo's cabin and knocked on the door. "Yas you in there?" Riven asked. Not waiting for a response she opened the door. Yasuo was sprawled out across his cabin's bed. The smell of alcohol and sick assaulted Riven nostrils as she recoiled at the stench.

"Urggg...leave me alone, I told you not to bother me unless we arrive or the ship is literally on fire," groaned Yasuo from his bunk, "and I sure as hell don't smell burning."

Riven sighed, she had learned yesterday that there was little use talking to him while he was like this. For someone who usually had such a cool demeanor he could act like a complete child when in a bad mood.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything at all in here! Marthus wants us to attend some sort strategy meeting before we arrive," Riven informed him, "so get up, you've been sulking in that bed all day."

"Tell Marty he can shove his strategy meeting right up his ass," replied Yasuo, rolling in his bunk so he was facing the wall.

"Tsk, fine don't blame me if you get one of his rants later," said Riven as she turned to leave.

"You ain't my mother Riven, lay off!" A voice murmured from under the covers.

"And you aren't a child Yas, so stop acting like one!" Riven replied, slamming the door behind her. "I was chased halfway across Ionia by that?" Riven thought to herself as she headed to Marthus' cabin.

Apparently being either a Summoner of his status, or being in charge of the mission finances came with certain perks. One of them clearly being a large first class cabin. Marthus claimed that he needed the extra space for planning and holding meetings, but seeing as there was only four of them Riven had thought an ordinary cabin would suffice. Regardless as she entered the well furnished cabin and walked across the plush carpet she was greeted by the two men already sitting at a fancy wooden table.

"Riven, I'm glad you are finally here, is Yasuo not with you?" Summoner Marthus inquired, as Riven took a seat next to Jax at the table. Riven considered telling Marthus Yasuo's message, but decided that it probably wasn't the best idea, there was no point her getting a lecture as well as him.

"He's um...still in dispose, so he sends his apologies" Riven replied.

"Hmm, despite his sickness it is of utmost importance that he hears my plan for apprehending the culprit," Marthus explained, "Perhaps I should go talk some sense into him."

"Don't worry about it Summoner, you said me and him are pairing up right? I can just explain it to him later, he'd just be a distraction if you got him now." Jax quickly stated, giving Riven a knowing look.

"Hmm perhaps you a right," Marthus said, as he sat back down, "Anyway, as Jax said we will split into two groups to search this area of woodland, the most likely location for them to be based off of current information." Marthus pointed on his map to a large forest to the north-east of the port they were heading too.

"Um, hang on a minute," Riven asked, "If Jax is partnered with Yasuo, does that mean I am by myself?"

"Of course not Riven, I will be accompanying you, as a powerful Summoner I have access to many powerful spells that will be vital in containing such a strong fighter." Marthus explained. "As I have summoned you so many times it makes the most sense that you accompany me due to my extensive knowledge of your fighting capabilities."

Riven grimaced, although logically his decisions made sense, she had seen some of the looks he had given her over the past two days. She doubted that he had revealed all of his intentions, and being alone with him didn't seem like an ideal way to spend the mission.

"Now if you listen here I will explain in greater detail..."

 _How long has it been since I last eat?_

As I stare hungrily at the meat cooking on the fire my stomach growls. I haven't had a decent meal in what feels like years. The wild boar had been the first living thing I had encountered in days, the soldiers from before seemed to have stopped their pursuit. Had she lost them?

 _No that can't be it._

She had made no effort to cover her trail, this campfire should be a clear marker to her pursuers and yet there were none. Some other reason then? Maybe reinforcements?

 _Maybe someone stronger._

As I ravenously devoured the meat in front of me I shivered in anticipation. The fights since then had yet to satisfy me. The boar had been a more interesting fight than most of the so called warriors that had claimed themselves avengers.

 _ **I sense something**_

What is this feeling? I stand, my eyes dart the surrounding area, nothing but the sun slowly rising in the distance.

 _There is someone beyond, someone close._

No not just one, two, maybe three? There presence is unlike that of others. Two of them seem like strong fighters, the other though…

 _They feels like me_

 _Is this my challenge?_

I pick up my blade, disregarding the rest of my meal and sprint into the forest.

 _ **Come stranger! Sate my true hunger!**_

 _Southern Ionia - Northern Forest Region_

"Man, I know the guy has a stick up his ass, but why on earth do we have to start searching this forest so early in the morning?" Grumbled Yasuo, stretching as he walked down the leaf strewn forest path. It was autumn in Ionia, and the trees were starting to disrobe their golden armour in preparation for the winter to come.

"Maybe he was hoping that they would be as lazy as you and still be sleeping when we found their camp?" Jax replied without turning round.

"Oi oi, look who has a sense of humour now, what else have you been hiding behind that spidery mask of yours?"

"I haven't been hiding anything, you just can't see anything through that paint brush hairstyle you've got going on there."

"Oh you wanna go lamppost man?"

"Bring it on kid, I've been beating punks like you before you even held a sword."

The two warriors stared each other down. Yasuo's hand hovered over his sheath while Jax grabbed his lamppost by both hands, starting to spin it slowly in a large arc above his head.

Suddenly a volley of arrows flew down from the trees above them. Jax quickly reacted, blocking most of the arrows with his defencive stance. Around half a dozen men followed the arrows up. Jax could see these men were well armed with finely crafted swords and axes, and military grade armour. With an almighty leap Jax launched himself towards two of the men. Using the momentum from his spinning he slammed the head of the lamppost straight through them, the powerful blow knocking them to the ground. The men had barely a chance to recover before their windpipes were crushed with the butt of Jax's weapon. A large war axe swung towards the Grandmaster as he nimbly dodged, his years of fighting both in and out of the League giving him unnatural speed for a fighter of his size. He followed up with an attack of his own, slamming his weapon into the man's chest. Dodging his counter attack Jax delivered two more swift blows, the final one crushing the man's skull with a loud crunch.

" _Bandits?"_

Yasuo drew his blade and quickly dashed towards the first aggressor. With a powerful drawing strike he delivered a fatal blow to the first man before moving to the second. Channeling the power of the wind into his blade he made a powerful trust towards the second man, who blocked it with flat of his axe. Yasuo quickly dashed behind the man, evading his guard and swiftly cutting him down before launching a tornado of wind at the last man remaining, knocking him into the air. With a final trust Yasuo jumped to him, ending his life with a downwards slash.

"I guess we've found out why the locals avoid these woods," Jax said, while examining one of the corpses, "from the looks of their equipment they must be ex-noxian soldiers."

"Yeah..." Yasuo agreed, he had fought enough of them to know. After the war ended, thousands of troops were left abandoned across Ionia, Riven was one of them. Many of them settled into the villages they once occupied but others became bandits, scavenging what they could to survive. Would Riven be okay by herself? He doubted Marthus would be as useful as he said in a fight.

"Your girlfriend will be okay Yas, now let's get going, we have lots more ground to cover today," Jax said nonchalantly, taping Yasuo on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"Eh what? Oi get back here you lampy bastard! She ain't my girlfriend!"

If he didn't stop talking right now Riven was going to go mad. The past two hours had been an almost non-stop monologue about everything from battle formations, searching patterns and his own personal career as a Summoner. She knew that he had ulterior motives but boring her to death hadn't been one she had initially considered.

"Are you even paying attention to me Riven?"

Marthus' sharp tone snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry, yes um, formation 4 was it?" Riven asked. She hated having to be polite to him, but he was technically in charge of this mission which made him her superior.

"God forbid we run into an enemy like this, I covered formation 4 around 30 minutes ago, perhaps you need me to remind you of everything I've said up to now?" Marthus explained, looking at her with exasperation.

Riven sighed, "Please, anything but that," she thought to herself.

"I was busy explaining how I won my game to get to diamond, seeing as you were banned during this I decided to pick-"

Marthus was suddenly cut off as they both fell to their knees, gasping for air.

"What on earth is this feeling?" Riven thought, her mind panicking at the sudden pain she felt, "It feels like I've been stabbed through the chest."

Riven checked herself, there was no blood, no visible sign of any wound either. The presence was still there though. She slowly turned around to face the direction it seemed to be coming from. Her eyes opened in shock. It couldn't be...

 _ **I've found you**_

 **Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, especially the action scene as there will definitely be more of it in the next chapter. If you've liked the story so far feel free to write a review or even follow it, they really help to know that people are enjoying what I am writing.**


	5. Fate's Inferno

**Hey sorry for the wait, I had a serious case of writer's block and just couldn't think of how to get this chapter started, then when I did start it all just sort of came out at once! Anyway it was nice to see how many people viewed my story in the meantime and I hope at least some of you were looking forward to this. As usual I apologise for small grammar and spelling mistakes, I try my best but it's hard to proofread your own work.**

 **If you do like this story so far, please give a follow or a review, it really does help to get some feedback even if you didn't like it that much. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5 - Fate's Inferno**

Riven rose to her feet. The intense pain from before had ebbed slightly but the air still felt heavy, filled with fear and intense bloodlust. She glanced over to Marthus, he was standing but only barely. It was clear he was feeling the effects far more strongly than her. Her eyes shifted forwards to the intruder before them. "It can't be her, it was just a dream wasn't it?" Riven thought to herself, but her mind couldn't deny that the warrior that stood before them was the woman from her dreams. She was tall, safely over six foot with short jet black hair that was messy and unkempt. Her apparel was just as disorganised, at it's base it consisted of short red kimono, similar to Yasuo's but was adorned by various extra pieces of armor around the shoulders, waist and chest from both Noxian and Ionian military uniforms. Though she looked young, her stance and body language gave off the intimidating feeling of someone with over twice her years. What caught Riven's eye however was the large blade embedded in the ground onto which she was leaning. The sword was easily as large as her full Runic Blade and was as black as her hair, reflecting the light off of its well polished surface. The immaculate state of the blade clashed starkly with the appearance of the owner, a fact that worried her, this person took better care of her sword than she did herself. As she stood there, her gaze never left Riven, her piercing jade eyes examining every aspect of her.

"Hm, I trust you are the one who killed Elder Yamagi?" Marthus asked, regaining his composure. "It's kind of you to save us the trouble of searching for you."

Riven mentally groaned, how could he still be so arrogant in this situation? Riven had heard enough about how amazing he supposedly was but this woman before them was in another league entirely. She had seen those eyes on the faces of many of the Noxians she had served with, they were the eyes of a proven killer, one that gave no second thought to killing others in battle, one that yearned for a real challenge. As if to answer the woman stood up straight, her hand gliding up the back of her blade before reaching the hilt. With one swift motion she pulled the sword out of the ground, pointing the tip towards them.

"I have no interest in your accusations," her voice was deep and intimidating, Riven felt her gaze boring into her as she spoke, "All I want is her."

Her words shocked Riven, why would she be after her? Other than in her dreams she couldn't recall ever meeting this woman, or even fighting anyone from the fire blades during her time in Ionia. A chill ran through her, this encounter was definitely too strange to be a coincidence.

"Riven watch out!"

She didn't have time to think though, looking up in shock the woman had quickly closed the gap between them, her Runic blade only barely meeting the ebony sword as it swung rapidly towards her neck. Recoiling from the blow Riven frantically tried to block the flurry that followed, raining heavy blows upon the exile before knocking her to her knees. Looking up the Noxian stared at the Ionian steel about to claim her life, ironic that she would return to Ionia only to die. Riven close her eyes and waited for her death.

 _Is this it?_

I look down at the woman at my feet. She is panting and bloodied, she did well to fend off my attacks but it seems she was not what I was hoping for after all.

 _Disappointment._

After yearning for a battle for so long I must of misperceived her strength. If I hurry I wonder if I can find the other two I sensed.

 _They'll probably be just as weak._

I sigh to myself, another boring day it seems. I raise my blade above my head and swing it down delivering the killing blow to the white haired woman with an almighty thud.

 _A thud?_

Looking down my blade has cut into the hard earth, there is no blood or body. Merely golden sparks floating aimlessly where she had once lay. Suddenly a blast of flames and lightning envelops me, searing my flesh causing me to tumble across the ground.

 _Pain!_

I look up, a small blaze has enveloped where I once stood. A magic user? The woman from before stands, her grip goes to her sword again as she turns to me.

 _A killing stance._

A smile escapes onto my lips, it seems I wasn't wrong after all.

 _A real fight begins._

"Where am I?" Riven wondered, still dazed from the flash of light earlier.

"On your feet quickly Riven, I doubt that took her down, focus this time!" A man's voice shouted at her. She jumped, suddenly remembering her situation. She turned to see Marthus standing next to her, the green light from his hands felt refreshing as she could feel her cuts and wounds rapidly healing. Beyond him a ball of fire raged around the centre of the clearing. Steadying herself she grabbed her blade, "where is she?" Riven asked, scanning the area. Her answer was swiftly given as the flames dispersed and the mysterious fighter emerged, her clothes definitely blacker than before.

"I'll keep her pinned down with magic while you fight her. She should be no match for you with my support." Marthus explained as he finished channelling his heal. Lightning began to crackle from his hands, "Ready yourself Riven, here she comes!"

The woman charged forwards as Riven raised her blade to meet her. With a cry the exile dashed forwards, calling forth the Runic energy in her blade to shield her from the attack. Matching her aggression the stranger went for a cleaving overhead swing, but Riven quickly ducked under her blade, dealing a heavy blow into the back of the Ionian's armor. Riven quickly followed up with a series of three swift strikes, the last knocking the woman to the ground. "Riven dodge left!" A voice cried as a large bolt of lightning surged from her right into the fallen warrior eliciting a scream of pain as Riven rolled to the side.

Before she could catch her breath a torrent of flames burst from the woman, rising to her feet as if possessed. A small laugh accompanied the raging flames that exploded outwards before wrapping around her blackened sword. "It looks like you're going to make this fun after all!" She cried before slashing with her blade, the flames granting much greater range to the attack as they surged forwards. With little time to dodge Riven stepped into the flames charging her blade with a defensive barrier as a second shield from Marthus kicked in as well. Imbued with the Summoner's magic Riven advanced rapidly through the flames, once again clashing blades with the tall woman. Ebony and fire clashed upon the glowing green of the exile's sword as the two swordswomen danced across the clearing. A cut here, singed flesh there, the skill of the two warriors clashed at full force. Riven could feel the heat of the flames lash against her as she tried to gain the upper hand, but any move she made was quickly countered by the woman. She was clearly no stranger to fighting Noxians, and the style she was using was unlike any Ionian she had encountered before. She fought with a mixture of many different sword styles, Riven even recognised certain feints and tricks taught to Noxian recruits. Who on earth was this woman?

As the fight drew on Riven could feel her limit fast approaching, fights like this seldom happened on the rift, and her usual combat style of skirmishing was being overwhelmed by this woman's monstrous endurance. She could tell Marthus was struggling too, his barrier was weakening and the intense heat radiating off of her opponent's blade was starting to become unbearable. With a quick burst of ki energy Riven momentarily stunned the woman, using this she quickly dashed backwards, creating some distance between them. The woman quickly recovered and stared at the exile, a look of disappointment on her face, like a child having their favourite toy taken away. The woman stared Riven down as she gave a quick glance to Marthus. She needed to finish this now before she got too tired, the Summoner looked up, giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

" _For those who were lost…"_

Great power emanated from Riven as her broken blade glowed intensely. Shards of it began to materialise, reforging Riven's sword anew. The look on the woman's face quickly turned from disappointment to glee as she saw Riven's true sword. With the greatest surge of flames yet she charged, only to realise that her body would not respond, it moved sluggishly as magical vortex enveloped her sapping her strength. Taking advantage of Marthus' last spell Riven threw herself forwards, her wings, broken no more, cutting into the woman before releasing a powerful slash of wind straight through her, knocking the flame blade back a great distance before falling to the ground.

Riven sighed as her blade began to crumble, falling onto her behind. She really wasn't used to such prolonged fighting after so long at the institute.

"Well done Riven, I told you it would be an easy fight with us working together," Marthus remarked as he walked past her. Riven gave a grunt of acknowledgement, she was too tired to attempt to talk with him now. From his attitude it seemed like he was still full of energy, but she could tell from his body language that he was just as tired as she was. "I better go check on our visitor then, I will have to inform the league whether we will be needing medical assistance or a shovel!" Riven groaned again and lay down. She didn't care as long as she could get away from him as quickly as possible.

With a sudden bang that wish was quickly granted.


	6. Resurgent Flame

**Long time since my last update, sorry about that but you know, Fallout 4 and such like. If you enjoyed last chapter then look forward to more fighting in this one! Let me know if you've enjoyed the story so far by putting a review or following the story.**

 **Chapter 6 - Resurgent Flame**

" _They say fire was the start of humanity, its warmth and light giving our ancestors protection against the horrors of the night. Ever since then our clan has studied fire in it's many forms and harnessed its power."_

 _As the old man spoke tendrils of flames wrapped around him, gliding like serpents across his body, matching his movements as he adopted several different fighting stances. Surrounding him stood around a dozen children, their eyes glued to the man in awe._

" _There are those who would misuse this power, those whose hearts, darkened by desire or rage, would use it to cause great suffering to others." With this the flames lashed out around the man, stopping just short of the crowd before exploding straight upwards. The children jumped back in shock, a mixture of fear and excitement painted across their faces. The old man chuckled, "But I'm sure you young'uns don't want to hear me yacking all day, why don't we get onto the initiation trials?"_

 _The initiates beamed with excitement, quickly rushing towards the trial area. As they moved past the old man chuckled again, "It looks like we have many strong candidates again this year," his eyes catching a young girl with dark ebony hair, unlike the others she was dressed scruffily, with unkempt hair and clothes that had clearly been roughly repaired by hand many times. Their gazes met, a fire of determination burning greatly in her eyes. "A very promising batch indeed…"_

Riven leapt up in shock, a sharp pain in her side quickly forcing her to buckle over. Staring over to the other edge of the clearing she could see the great pillar of flame that had erupted from the area she had just sent the woman flying. The heat was overwhelming, even from this distance. Had she sat down much closer she could of been badly burned. "How on earth can she still be moving, let alone have this much power after taking that attack?"

Riven thoughts were interrupted as a flaming object crashed into the ground close to her. Riven once again recoiled in shock, an all too familiar stench assaulting her nostrils. The smell of burning flesh. She quickly averted her eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight, what little was left could hardly be identified, the clothes and features vapourised by the intense heat generated at the centre of the blast. It reminded her of that fateful day back in Ionia, the day her company had been killed.

Across the clearing a figure emerged from the flames. Shambling forwards, the flames danced around her like wolves circling their prey, their bright orange glow dyed red from the blood of their creator. Composing herself, her eyes darted around the clearing before settling upon Riven's weakened form. A low guttural laugh escaped her throat as she lifted her ashened blade from the flames.

"Hehe, that was pretty good, but don't tell me that was it?" Her eyes bored into Riven and she shuddered slightly. "If you have any more tricks up your sleeve, now is the time to use them," the woman stated, waiting expectantly.

Riven tried to get to her feet, but once again fell back to her knees, Marthus wasn't here to heal her this time, and Riven's body ached from both the long physical fight and from the burns inflicted by the Fireblade's techniques.

"So that is all you have, I thought the death of your companion would motivate you to fight to your fullest, but it appears you are not as strong as you once were," a look of disappointment apparent across her face. "This is the end for you." The woman raised her ebony sword above her head, the blood red flames coating it for a final blow. Riven closed her eyes, accepting her fate for the second time.

"CHOYRON!"

As the spear of flame shot forwards, it was intercepted by a strong gust of wind, diverting the attack high up into the sky, exploding into a burst of crimson.

"Looks like we arrived just in time, you look like shit Riven"

Riven opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned face of Yasuo. Jax stood behind him, staring down the flame clad warrior with both caution and anticipation, her crimson flames and open wounds giving her the appearance of a soldier from hell itself.

"Where's that fool Marthus gone? Don't tell me he left you like this while he ran off?" Yasuo asked, a clear tone of anger in his voice.

Riven, too tired to try and speak, gestured towards what was left of Mathus.

"Oh shit, sorry I mean…"

"Focus Yas, we can mourn later, this girl isn't going to go down so easily." Jax's gruff voice interrupted. "She's clearly very skilled, and based off the beating she's taken already she can clearly take a hit or two."

"Ok ok, calm down old man I'll help you," Yasuo replied, "You just sit here and rest Riven, we'll deal with the rest."

Drawing his sword Yasuo stood by Jax's side, the Grandmaster twirling his lamppost idly as they looked over their attacker.

"Hmm a windblade defending a Noxian? How can you forgive them after what they have done?"

The woman glared angrily at the pair, waves of fire emanating of off her like waves crashing onto the shoreline.

"I don't wanna hear crap like that from someone like you! Someone who murdered their own has no right to talk about forgiveness!" Yasuo replied, her words hitting a nerve. Forgiving Riven was what allowed Yasuo to move on in his life, and he wasn't prepared to take this shit from a stranger.

Filled with anger Yasuo charged into the flames, diverting the heat away from himself with strong gusts of wind. His katana clashed with the ashe covered greatsword of his opponent. Fire and wind erupted around them as both swordsmen attempted to push the other back, their physical strength only matched by their determination to win.

"Now it's my turn!"

The clash was cut short as Jax lept in behind the woman, landing a powerful blow to her back. The sudden jolt caused the built up fire to disperse in a great blast, knocking the two champions backwards. Landing deftly,Yasuo charged back in, launching a tornado at the fireblade while she was still reeling from Jax's attack. Flung into the air, Yasuo lept to her. As he prepared to cut her in half he was knocked back by another burst of flames. Regaining her composure she let out a cry of rage as she charged towards the two fighters, launching a rapid series of flaming strikes. As Yasuo desperately tried to fend off the attack, Jax dodged it nimbly and leapt at the woman. Spinning his illuminating polearm above his head, Jax began trading blows with the fireblade, the stance allowing him great offence and defence. The woman circled Jax cautiously, attempting to duck and dive beneath the polearm to land a blow, the flames blazing around her as her frustration increased.

"Bring it on Kid, I can do this all day," Jax declared confidently, despite the woman's clear fighting experience Jax had been fighting battles for far longer.

Getting nowhere the woman leapt back, creating a sizeable distance between the two fighters.

"Why don't you just die?!" The fire starting to concentrate around her blade.

"KARYON!"

With a great sweep of her blade the crimson flames leapt forth, travelling forwards and forming into the shape of a great Ionian dragon. With a roar it charged towards Jax, engulfing him in a barrage of flames as he tried to dodge the attack. Following in the dragon's wake the woman leapt in, eager to finish the fight quickly with a large overhead swing.

"I won't let you!" Yasuo dashed in to intercept her, using his sweeping blade Yasuo managed to cut into her, stopping her attack short. Enraged she began slashing wildly at the Windblade, wind once again clashing with fire as the two Ionian warriors fought.

Riven watched on, "I have to help, if only I wasn't so weak!" Her sudden movements caused a grimace of pain across her face. All she could do is look on as her friends fought for her.

 _Such unbelievable strength!_

The Windblade's strength is unlike anything I have fought before. It's so strange, I should be stronger than this, I should be able to defeat him easily.

 _Is this the strength of his convictions? Is this his forgiveness? What a stupid idea!_

I lash out with a more powerful attack, the flames fueled by my own blood lashing at his skin. He is visibly hurt, but his conviction holds firm. He follows up with his own attack, using winds to propel me into the air. I prepare to repel him, Windblade techniques are at their most dangerous when their opponent is airborne. Channeling the flames around me I -

 _Such speed!_

Before I can even call my flames he is already upon me. I manage to draw one last breath before he delivers 3 swift strikes to my body, cutting into some of my most vital areas before knocking me to the earth.

 _I can't die here, this is not nearly enough! He is not the one to kill me!_

I slowly get back up, the blood seeping from my body fueling even more of my flames. Hehe, I let out a small laugh, the hooded man it standing by the Windblade again, his robes in tatters from my attack but he is surprisingly unharmed. Their strength is truly impressive, had I not already decided they would be worth my final fight. I cannot die to them now, I already know my end, this is not it!

 _Shit!_

I fall back over, coughing up blood. Have I reached my limit already? Before I had even fought the Noxian I had barely recovered from before. The mage and her had delivered a fatal blow already, her crimson flame technique had reached its end. She had to finish this quickly.

" _This will be my last attack!"_

If I die here at least I will take the Noxian with me, perhaps we can finish our fight in the afterlife? Putting the last of my strength into my blade, all of my flames heat the metal, the ebony sword glowing a bright red.

" _THIS IS IT!"_

I launch a great blast of flame from my sword, forming the shape of a great twin headed dragon it lunged at the Noxian. I see the Windblade react with panic, dashing to intercept the fire. As the dragon envelops the two my consciousness fades.

 _Perhaps I will find my true death on the other side Noxian._

Riven looked up, as the dust and smoke settled she saw Yasuo standing before her. Half of his clothes were burned off and he had a large number of burns across his right side where he had partially deflected the Fireblade's last attack.

"You ok Riven?" Yasuo looked behind him, clearly relieved that she looked no worse for wear. No worse that she looked before anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine, you should be more concerned for yourself! You could of died to that attack, what were you thinking?" Riven replied, clearly angry.

"Oi oi, you'd be dead if I didn't block that attack, how about you be a bit more grateful?"

Riven sighed, she was glad that Yasuo saved her, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

"Yeah yeah, where is she anyway? Did you get her?"

They looked forwards, Jax was standing over the woman. Crumpled on the ground in a pool of her own blood, he pulled out a scroll from the remnants of his cloak. Enveloping her body in a blue light, it suddenly vanished.

Jax walked over to them, "Just sent her back to the institute using a recall scroll that Marthus gave me earlier."

"What the hell you do that for? Why didn't you just kill her?" Anger flashed across Yasuo's face.

"We're not murderers Yasuo, if the Institute killed everyone who had ever committed crimes none of us would be here." Jax replied, "Now you two head back to town, I'll make sure to bury Marthus, you two could use a drink."


	7. Life at the Institute

**End of term finals are a real pain, but oh well. Sorry about how long this chapter took, though based on how long it has been taking to write these chapters it's probably a similar amount of time to normal. This chapter has less fighting in it and more conversations and stuff so if you enjoy that sort of thing then this chapter is for you. Feel free to leave a review or a follow if you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7 - Life at the Institute**

 _The old man looked into the angry eyes of his apprentice. The glare of determination across her face reminded him of when she arrived at the temple over a decade ago. There had never been any rules on who could enter the initiation trials, though it was usually something only attempted by those of Noble families or the children of great warriors. No-one expected a scruffy street urchin to enter the temple that day, but they could hardly turn her away after she defeated all of the other applicants._

" _Are you even listening to me old man? You said once I had mastered the Raging Dragon technique you'd fight me properly again! You going senile or something?" The young girl yelled impatiently, waves of heat emanating from her._

" _DON'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO CHILD!" The master bellowed, a wave of flame blasting the girl back across the training yard. "I've been fighting armies before you were even born!"_

 _Landing on her feet the girl glared up at the man, her face quickly changed from one of frustration to excitement. The master sighed to himself. Ever since she had been initiated none of the other instructors would teach her. Her brash attitude and desire to fight caused her to clash with most people she met, and thus she had spent most of her first year in the infirmary from fighting her instructors. Not wishing her natural talent and hard work go to waste, the master had decided to teach her personally, and in the many years since her power had grown immensely, strong enough to fight many of her previous instructors on fairly equal footing._

" _So you have mastered the Raging Dragon have you? If that is so then you could easily knock me down without my sword." The old man explained, "If you can do that maybe I will consider fighting you at full power."_

" _Heh, don't go regretting your decisions old man! It ain't my fault if you end up getting hurt!" The girl shouted, wrapping her sword in her crimson flames, a unique colour her flames had developed after taking so much punishment over the years. Raising her blade above her head she let out a cry before swinging it down, releasing a powerful blast of flame._

" _KARYON!"_

 _As the flames surged towards the old man he smiled, the flames forming a crude crimson dragon._

" _HOKIRON!"_

 _Golden flames wrapped around the man, dancing around him before surging forth forming a great spear that pierced through the girl's attack. With a look of shock she was once again thrown backwards as the heat of the masters attack washed over her, slamming her into the far wall of the training grounds. The old man let out a laugh, "Keep practicing Akira, maybe one day your dragon will be a sight to behold! For now however I think it needs a little more work."_

Riven groaned as she collapsed into her bed. They had rushed back quickly after the incident in Ionia and after several hours explaining the events that had led up to the death of Summoner Marthus she was exhausted. According to Horthorn the woman had been detained in the lower parts of the institute, along with many of the other more troublesome champions in the League. Even after her remarkably fast recovery she had yet to say anything, and without much to go on even the Summoners were having a hard time working out her identity. After discussing these things at length for several hours, the last thing she wanted was to think about it anymore. Fatigue finally catching up with her, Riven quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Riven! Hey open up!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Riven come on, I know you're in there!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Heeey Riveeeen!"

Riven stumbled out of bed. "I wonder how long I slept for?" she thought to herself. It looked a lot brighter outside than when she went to bed earlier, meaning she had probably slept over 18 hours and it was the next morning already. Another round of knocking caused Riven to look towards the door.

"Are you awake yet Riv? I'm not just knocking for the fun of it?" A high pitched voice cried from outside.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Riven opened the door to her room.

"There you are! I've been standing out here for ages, I was starting to get pretty worried!" Lux pouted, a look of concern on her face.

"Aha, sorry, I guess I was really tired. I hadn't really slept much since we left Ionia." Riven replied.

"Oh my god I'm sorry are you ok? I heard what happened to that summoner, that must of been really horrible, this is why I was so worried about you! Do you want to talk? No you probably don't want to sorry I'm - "

"Lux I'm fine, calm down," Riven place her hand on Lux's head, stopping her surge of concern. As Lux looked up, Riven gave her a reassuring smile, drawing out one from Lux as well.

"Well ok if you say so, but you owe me lunch for keeping me waiting out here for so long! You need to tell me all about your first mission too!" Lux beamed at Riven, brightening up considerably.

"You know these missions are meant to be confidential right?" Riven replied.

"Yeah, but Garen always tells me about his missions, and Jax already gave me the rough details!" Lux explained. "Oh that reminds me! You have to tell me all about you and Yasuo as well, you didn't tell me you liked him! I need details now! Come on, there a nice cafe that just opened let's go!"

"God damn it Jax, what on earth have you been telling people?!" Riven thought to herself, unable to try and clear up the misunderstanding as she was dragged off by Lux.

Two hours and half a dozen pastries later and Riven was no closer to convincing Lux.

"But he clearly likes you Riven, I mean he took a near fatal wound to look cool infront of you, so I would say he's probably interested."

"We're not discussing this anymore Lux," Riven replied as she paid the bill. "Let's discuss something else, what have you been doing these past days?"

"No don't change the subject, you should go see him! He's probably still injured and would really appreciate you visiting him!"

"If I go see him will you be quiet about it?"

"No promises" Lux beamed.

"Fine, but only because I feel bad about him getting injured for me!"

"Yaaay!" Lux squealed in delight as they left the cafe. Riven sighed, Yasuo seemed like a nice enough guy, but his childish behavior, laziness and of course their past together left much to be desired. She did feel bad about him getting so badly hurt for her though, and so the least she could do is pay him a visit.

Lost in thought Riven was suddenly interrupted as she walked straight into someone, knocking the smaller man to the ground.

"Riven watch where you're going!" Lux cried, "Hey are you ok down there?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought are you ok?" Riven stretched her hand out to the man on the floor. He seemed somehow familiar, but his face was obscured by the large summoner robe whose hood had fallen over his face.

"Aha, it's fine Miss Riven!" The young man replied, taking her hand. "Thank you very much."

Pulling him to his feet Riven got a better look at the summoner's face, a spark of recognition suddenly flashed across her face.

"Summoner Joheim wasn't it?" Riven asked.

The man's face lit up, "Yes that's right, you remembered!" Joheim exclaimed, "I was actually coming to find you, I heard you were back from your mission. I was hoping that you would let me summon you in a match this afternoon! It's my final placement match to be promoted to a ranked summoner and was really hoping you could help me out." He explained, "I mean if you aren't busy, you did say that you wouldn't mind…"

"That's fine isn't it Riven!" Lux exclaimed, "I can help out too, your friend summons me a lot doesn't he! Come on Riv, it's been awhile since we played a match together."

"Ok sure, I did promise to help. I hope that it will a bit of relief after the last week." Riven replied.

"Thank you so much! The match starts in 3 hours, I hope it isn't too short notice, I will see you there!"

It had been a while since Riven had been summoned for a placement game. Due to her high popularity among summoners in the higher divisions she usually had a full schedule of matches every week. There was no rule that meant that higher tier summoners had priority over champion picks, but it was one that was commonly accepted in the institute and Riven had never really cared much about who summoned her. Despite this she had certainly started to notice the difference between the level of summoners, the selection of champions only being the start.

" _Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

" _Eeeepaaa"_

 _*Chiming Noises*_

Riven grunted in frustration as another meep dive bombed onto her. She had no idea what Bard was doing in the top lane, but his constant melodic tones were really starting to annoy her.

"Bard could you please be a little quieter? I'm pretty sure they can hear you from midlane you know?"

" _BWOOOMAAAAAAAA"_ Bard replied, forcing Riven to dash to the side as a blast of cosmic energy flew out of his celestial instrument.

" _Riven hold in there, I know he's quite annoying now but I'm confident we will be able to beat him, our jungler is coming in now so get ready!"_ Joheim's voice echoed in her head.

Sure enough Riven could see Gragas emerging from the brush behind Bard. Trying to draw his attention Riven rushed towards Bard, feinting a left dash she baited out his cosmic binding and instead charged head on, releasing a blast of ki energy with her blade at the same time Gragas body slammed into the Celestial Caretaker. With a quick follow up strike Bard quickly deflated as the announcer called out the kill. Giving her thanks to Gragas, Riven quickly recalled to base.

On the platform she looked at how her team was doing 15 minutes in. Lux was destroying Brand in mid lane, being up 3 kills already as well as commanding a sizeable farm lead thanks to the help of Gragas's counter ganks when the enemy Rengar tried to even the score. Bot lane was looking less favourable. An early gank had put them behind and Braum was currently struggling to prevent Miss Fortune and Soraka from harassing Lucian, who was already down nearly 50 cs.

" _Riven, Braum has managed to place a deep ward behind them, if we teleport in bot lane right now we can turn it around."_

Seeing that the enemy bot was currently pushing right up to the tower, Riven nodded in agreement. As the teleport spell began to channel, Braum leapt into action and fired his Winter's Bite onto Soraka. Following up Lucian dashed in, firing a beam of light from his dual pistols he quickly triggered the Concussive Blows stacks on Soraka, allowing them to pick her off as the channel finished. Jumping into Miss Fortune Riven quickly stunned her with another burst of Ki energy. As she prepared to finish her off a flash of light blinded her slightly as her summoner flashed Miss Fortune away from danger. Turning to face the three of them Miss Fortune aimed her two pistols before unleashing a barrage of bullets onto Riven.

"Stand behind Braum!"

As soon as she started to fire Braum leapt in front of Riven, raising his large shield he began to block the bullets. Any that weren't stopped by his enormous shield were taken by his huge body. As the bullets began to run out, Braum jumped into the air before slamming his shield into the ground causing a huge fissure that knocked the Bounty Hunter into the air. As she came down Lucian unleashed his own ultimate, cutting the redhead down in a torrent of gunfire. The three breathed a sigh of relief as the announcer declared their kills, as well as an additional double kill for Lux in the midlane as Rengar ganked her again.

"Come on guys, lets get Dragon, it isn't over yet!"

Not too long later the game was finished. The enemy team had made a quick comeback when they rushed a Baron without them realising, but there overwhelming lead had managed to lead them to victory as Lux ended the game legendary.

"Thank you so much Riven! I know I wasn't that experienced with you but I thought for sure I would have to forfeit this game after my usual choice of champions were busy." Joheim exclaimed, shaking her hand.

"It's no problem really…" Riven replied bashfully, she wasn't really used to such heartfelt praise, especially not from summoners, "You should thank Lux mainly, she and you friend really carried us that match."

"Oh I will thank her as well, I just wanted to thank you first. Now that I'm a ranked summoner, could I maybe summon you again now and then?" Joheim asked hopefully.

"Uh sure anytime," Riven replied, trying her best to smile. She really wasn't very good at the whole small talk thing.

Joheim thanked her again before running off to celebrate with his team mates.

"Good job Riven! That was really fun wasn't it?" Lux said as she excitedly bounded over to her.

"You certainly seemed to be doing well," Riven replied, grinning at her.

"Yeah yeah, we got ahead really early and it was fun bullying Brand for once, he's such a meany at the moment since the summoners started experimenting with the new mastery improvements," Lux pouted as she recalled all the games she had lost to Brand in the past few months.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty fun in the end, matches like this are actually quite-"

" _Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Riven was interrupted as she was suddenly engulfed by Bard, who hugged her from behind. It felt like falling into a mountain of pillows as he wrapped his hands around her, his meeps hovering around them.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Riven exclaimed angrily, trying to escape the large Celestial being.

Lux laughed, "Awh Riv he's just being friendly, it seems you've made a new friend!"

Riven stopped struggling and looked up at Bard as he released her. His eyes forming upside down 'u's as he continued to chime happily. She sighed, well it seemed like she had two friends that enjoyed incapacitating her with hugs now, at least this day can't get any more annoying.

"Anyway come on Riven, you need to go see Yas now! I'm sure he's been waiting for you!" Lux beamed at her as they walked away from the summoning chambers, "You promised remember!"

"You just had to say it, didn't you Riven" she thought to herself, and Lux dragged her towards the Ionian quarters.


	8. Heated Emotions

**Hey, I ended up taking a long break over Christmas. I probably could've finished this chapter earlier but laziness and too much food serve as excellent writer's blocks it seems. I've had over 1300ish views on this story so far which is really cool, I'm so glad people are enjoying the story so far! I will try to get chapters out a bit sooner in future. Feedback is always nice so feel free to give a review or even PM me if you don't want to be as public, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8 - Heated Emotions**

 _The sound of arguing echoed through the monastery as Akira walked through the chilly cloisters of the Southern Fireblade Temple. It was mid January, and the sharp Winter air bit at her exposed skin and through her light training garment. It would usually be foolish to wear such lightweight attire in this weather, but the cold was of little concern to an experienced Fireblade such as herself. Reaching the entrance to the Master's Sanctum, Akira threw open the doors and was blasted suddenly by a wall of both intense heat and sound. No longer muffled by the thick stone wall of the Monastery, Akira could hear the two Elders far more clearly than outside._

" _Surely you will not sit idle while the Noxians ravage Eastern Ionia? We have received support from all of the other Temples in fighting the Invaders, how can you still be against aggression?"_

" _Don't lecture me Yamagi, what you are talking about is not simply defending the people, this is a personal vendetta you hold against the Noxians! I will not send my students to serve under someone so blinded by hatred!"_

" _Maybe is is you who is blind, many of your students truly wish to join the fight, even your own apprentice is eager to join. So young and already an instructor, think of how much she could grow outside of the restraints you put on her!"_

" _Leave Akira out of this! She has the potential to be far more than just a weapon! I have had enough of this, leave at once!"_

" _Hmm, have it your way, but don't be surprised if your students are more motivated to help than you are!"_

 _The conversation ended as Akira approached the door to the Master's study. Ducking to the side as door opened, Akira glared from the shadows as the Eastern Fire Master stormed past her. Known as Hellfire Yamagi he had a vicious temper that her Master warned even triumphed her own. Though her Master had forbidden her to talk to him, she had considered doing it on many occasions, even if only as a way to leave the temple in order to join the escalating war on the borders._

" _Akira, I hope you don't intend to lurk there all day!" Her Master called from behind the door, "I need to talk to you."_

 _With a moody sigh Akira emerged from the shadows and entered the study. The room was still incredibly hot from the recently finished argument. If the room wasn't furnished with fire retardant furniture she was sure that most of it would be charcoal by now._

" _I take it your talks with Hellfire went well old man, I'm pretty sure the whole temple could tell how well you were getting on."_

" _Hmph, I don't need you lecturing me as well Akira, I get it enough from Yamagi. As you know he's been sending messengers here for the past four months demanding assistance for his 'war effort'," The Master sighed, looking up into Akiras glare. The permanent scowl that covered her face had become an endearing sight over the past 18 years, and despite how much respect he was treated with by most other people, the lack of respect for any authority and her blunt remarks were a much needed relief during stressful times such as these._

" _If he's bugging you so much just send me, you know I can beat all of the other instructors; he himself recommended it." Akira replied, "It's starting to get really stuffy up in this temple, you don't let me train to my fullest anymore, and our training journeys are becoming less and less frequent."_

 _The Master sighed, this wasn't the first time she had made this request. Her power was truly phenomenal. She was reaching the prime of her skills and her power almost rivalled his own. "I've told you my feelings on this, I don't want you out with Yamagi, I fear if you get carried away-"_

" _I'm not a child anymore! I can control myself! How can I improve myself if you don't let me test my limits! Surely you would rather Noxians get hurt than our own people!" Akira shouted angrily._

" _Please Akira, calm down. I have no doubts of your power, but you must train both the body and the mind to become a true master. You could easily be training your own apprentices if you weren't so rash."_

" _Hmph, Look who's lecturing now old man! Why the hell are you so eager for me to be taking on my own apprentices? Instructing is for old guys like yourself."_

" _You are right, I am indeed old, too old infact…" The master sighed again, sitting down next to the large fireplace. A look of surprise crossed Akira's face, it wasn't often he dropped his guard like this._

" _Hey hey, what are you getting at here?" Akira asked._

" _You know I think of you like my own daughter Akira, I've trained you since you were very young, and watched you mature into a fine woman. A rash, impulsive and highly irritating one mind you, but a fine swordswoman who has long since surpassed my frail old bones."_

 _Feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation Akira backed away, "Hey don't talk like that old man, you ain't dying or something are you?"_

 _The Master chuckled, "Of course a man of my age is dying Akira, no-one lives forever. You are one of the greatest students I have ever taught, and I believe that you will make a fine Master of this temple. That is why I would like you to stay here and start teaching, for the future of our order. Please do not get caught up in such a short term thing such as this war, focus on the future."_

" _Geeze, I didn't expect you to get so serious on me." All traces of her former anger fading rapidly, a mixture of concern and worry filling her face. "But I'm really sure you don't want me as your successor, you're just tired after fighting with Yamagi all afternoon, just get some rest ok?" Akira replied, before making a rapid exit from the room. "I won't leave for now then I guess, if it will make you feel better in your old age."_

" _Thank you, Akira." The old man smiled as the ebony haired woman left the room. Relaxing into his chair, the Master relaxed peacefully for the first time in months._

With a crashing thud Yasuo landed on his bedroom floor. The sound of clattering furniture mixing with with his own grunts of pain.

"Urk…, damn beds, who the hell thought of raising the place you sleep off the ground anyway?" Yasuo mumbled to himself as he clutched at his wounds. Soraka had healed up almost all of the severe burns he had received to his right hand side, and he had been told there was little chance of any permanent scarring, but it still hurt like hell and he had be confined to his quarters for a week. Normally Yasuo wouldn't be too bothered with a week off, but Gragas had been informed not to serve him in the institute bar and he couldn't leave the institute without Soraka finding out. With nothing to do Yasuo had been going stir crazy in his room over the past few days, and with half a week left on his confinement he didn't think he'd be able to last much longer. As he picked himself up off the floor and began to tidy up the mess he had made he was caught off guard by a knock at the door. "Who could that be? Soraka has already been by today with my medicine." Yasuo wondered as he walked over to the door and opened it.

As Riven turned the corner into the Ionian quarters she heard a loud thud, followed by a series of painful groans. "I guess that saves time on finding his room," Riven thought to herself as she approached the source of the noise. After listening to his grumbling on the journey for several days she could recognise his groans from anywhere. Pausing at Yasuo's door Riven hesitated. Lux had convinced her that this was a good idea, but now that she was actually here she wasn't sure. She did feel guilty for him getting hurt protecting her, but she didn't actually know him that well. They hadn't really talked much before they went to Ionia, and for all she knew he might not even want to see her. "Guess I'll just make sure he's ok and then leave, no need to stay too long." Riven thought, before finally knocking on the large wooden door.

"Uh, just wait a sec…" A voice replied from inside, accompanied by the sound of furniture being moved around and hurried footsteps approaching the door.

"Hey Doc, did you forget somethi-" Yasuo stopped mid sentence, a look of surprise on his face as he opened the door to find Riven outside.

"Oh Riven, I didn't expect it to be you knocking on my door, what brings you here?"

"Oh well I just wondered if you were ok after what happened, I heard you got confined to your room?" Riven replied. If he was in pain he certainly wasn't showing it, maybe he wasn't so badly hurt after all? Soraka was the best doctor in the whole of Ionia after all.

"Hmm, not too bad, though I could do with getting a drink you know? I don't suppose you brought any did you? Gragas won't serve me in the Institute bar because that know it all unicorn has a stick up her arse." Yasuo explained, propping himself against the door frame.

Riven smiled a let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't, I'm sure Soraka has a reason for not letting you drink though."

"Yeah I know, like I said I blame it on the stick," Yasuo smirked. "You know that's the first time I think I've seen you smile like, ever. You know it suits you better than that self punishing grimace you usually have."

"Hey I don't always… I mean… self punishing?" Riven blushed, Yasuo's bluntness catching her off guard.

"Heh, I'm just messing with you, though at least I can add embarrassment to my list of Riven faces too, that one's also pretty cute," he winked cheekily.

"Look I was just here to check if you were ok," Riven replied, trying to compose herself, "seeing as you are obviously well enough to make witty remarks I'll be going!"

"Hey no, wait up!" Yasuo called after her as she turned and walked down the corridor. Walking a short distance she heard a door being shut and rushed footsteps before a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I've just been stuck in that room for the past few days and it's been really dull."

Riven sighed and turned to face Yasuo. He did genuinely look sorry and Riven felt a pang of guilt that he was apologising to her when it was her fault he was injured in the first place.

"But anyway, I am happy that you visited," Yasuo smiled looking directly into her eyes. Riven could feel the blush creeping back into her face again, he looked really handsome when he smiled like that…

"Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you two!" A familiar voice interrupted. "Oh I'm sorry, did I just ruin a personal moment?"

The two turned to see Head Summoner Horthorn standing at the end of the corridor, both of them slightly red from his comment. "Well regardless I have a request to make to you two, could you please meet me in my office as soon as possible?" Horthorn explained, before the illusion faded away.

Yasuo turned to Riven, "Maybe we should just-"

"Head straight there, yes let's" Riven finished, before quickly walking off."

"Yeah or that, damn…" Yasuo muttered to himself, before following Riven to the Summoner's chambers.


	9. An Impossible Request

**Another chapter for you guys, finished quite fast compared to my usual working speed (if I do say so myself). Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave a review or whatever if you want too.**

 **Chapter 9 - An Impossible Request**

"No way! You can't seriously expect us to go talk to her?" Yasuo exclaimed, slamming his fist down on Horthorn's desk.

"I know it is a difficult thing to request of you, but there is no-one else I can ask." Horthorn replied in a calm voice.

"No-one to ask? What are there, like 100 other champions in the Institute you could ask to buddy up with her? Why specifically us?"

Having arrived in Horthorn's chambers Yasuo and Riven had been welcomed warmly by the Head Summoner and asked to sit down while he explained a proposal he had for them. The woman they had captured in Ionia still hadn't talked to anyone since she had arrived. They still hadn't found out her name, let alone where she had come from. Being the only people in the Institute that she knew, albeit not on the best terms, Horthorn had requested that they go speak to her with the intention of getting her to join the League.

"Riven can I at least hear your opinion on the matter?" Horthorn asked, "Yasuo here has clearly stated his intention not to go, would you perhaps consider it?"

"You can't possible ask her! Riven was the one that crazy bitch was gunning for the whole fight, don't let him pressure you into going Riven!" Yasuo shouted angrily.

The sudden silence caught Riven by surprise, waking her from her train of thought. She was of course very afraid of the warrior currently confined in the lower levels, her fighting power and the aura that surrounded her was unlike anything she had come up against before. Part of her however was very curious, clashing swords with the Fireblade had felt almost like fighting her own past. A lone swordsman bittered by loss and hatred over a war that had scarred them, Riven could relate strongly that.

"I will try to speak with her," Riven calmly stated, "But I'm not sure she will have anything to say to me, she did seem very adamant to kill me."

"Thank you Riven, I will inform the Summoners down there that you will be coming."

"Hey wait hang on a minute," Yasuo stuttered in confusion, approaching Riven his voice dropped to a whisper, "Are you sure about this, you know you don't have to do this just because Horthorn is asking, she didn't seem to be your biggest fan in Ionia remember?"

"I know, but I feel like there's something connecting us, like… I can't really explain it…" Riven replied, avoiding Yasuo's eyes.

"Are you crazy? The only thing that connected you two was her sword through you! This woman killed an Ionian Elder for god's sake!"

"Look I'm sorry Yasuo, I feel like I have to do this," Riven stated with confidence, this time looking him straight in the eye. "Tell them to expect two of us down there," Riven said to Horthorn as she turned to leave the room, "I'm going to need a little help if I'm going to start making new friends…"

Riven heard a sigh from behind her, and a set of footsteps leaving the room with her.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to her?" Riven asked Yasuo, as they walked out the door together.

"Well I guess I have no choice now that you signed me up for it, you know if you wanted me to come so badly you could've just asked nicely." Yasuo smirked as they walked along.

"Oh, I wasn't actually referring to you, I was actually going to bring someone that can actually get along with people," Riven returned his smirk as a look of confusion crossed his face "But hey you can come too I guess."

Stepping onto the platform Riven teleported away, leaving Yasuo standing confused in the hallway.

"Wait so who were you planning to bring with you?"

"Awh! Riv this is so cute! I didn't expect you to ask me to chaperone me on your date." Lux chimed as the three of them walked towards the restricted part of the Institute. "Though you should of told me in advance, this place is a terrible choice for a first date!"

"Bringing you along is beginning to feel like a terrible choice too, it's not a date it's a-"

"Yeah I mean I would of thought a bar or maybe even a restaurant would be a better place, but hey I'm not fussy when Riven is choosing." Yasuo interrupted, smirking as indulged Lux.

"That's so sweet of you Yas! But there are loads of nice places in the city. Oh! Me and Riven went to this lovely cafe the other day, the pastries they do there are soooo good, we should of gone there instead!"

"No just stop!" Riven cried pushing the two apart, "We're here to try and get some information, not to mess around and eat cake. And don't you encourage her!" Riven frowned at Yasuo who returned her look with one of his typical smirks.

"Well if you didn't want her to chaperone us why did you bring Lux along then?" Yasuo asked.

"That's because… well you know… Lux is really good at…" Riven hesitated.

She had brought Lux along because it was her friendship that allowed her to recover during that rough first year in the institute. Riven felt that this woman, whoever she was, must of be in the same situation that she was in, only she doesn't have anyone to talk to. Not that she really wanted to discuss any of this in front of Yasuo. She hadn't even really thanked Lux for how much she helped her during that time, although she had a feeling that deep down she knew. Despite how cheerful and ditzy she usually acted, she was actually very perceptive when it came to people.

"I think what Riven is trying to say is that I'm good at getting people to open up," Lux winked.

"Hmm, I was right, she really can see right through me," Riven thought to herself, returning Lux's smile as they approached the entrance to the lower levels.

After a few quick checks, one of the summoners lead them down the darkly lit corridors of the Institute's holding cells. Many of the creatures down here such as Nocturne and those from the void prefered the dark, but to the three champions who were just visiting, the lack of light only served to amplify the unease they felt.

"Hey you're not holding her in one of these pitch black cells are you?" Lux asked, concern clearly shown across her face, "I would go mad if I was stuck down here in the dark with all these creatures."

"Everything that stays down here is deemed to be a threat to Runeterra if they were allowed to roam freely." The summoner explained, "Keeping them successfully confined is more important that individual comfort, I'd rather deal with one angry Ionian than a basement full of screaming voidlings."

"Keeping a person down here just isn't right though, we could at least keep her somewhere built for humans!" Lux continued.

"I dunno, she seemed pretty monstrous when we fought her in Ionia, maybe this isn't such a bad place for her," Yasuo casually stated as Lux and Riven gave Yasuo a withering stare. "I mean haha, I was just joking this is no place for someone to be held…"

"Well if you can convince her to take the judgement you can get her out of here, that's why the Head Summoner got you to come now wasn't it?" The Summoner explained calmly, "She's being held just round here, please stay quiet, we don't want to disturb any of the other 'residents'."

Turning a corner, the four of them felt a sudden increase in heat as they approached the two cells on either side of the corridor.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be so hot! I guess they don't call them Fireblades for nothing" Lux cheerfully chimed as they walked down the corridor, her past hesitation gone as they approached the cell.

"Shhh!" The Summoner hushed Lux quickly, "I told you to be quiet!"

"What for? We're going to talk to her anyway, what's the big deal?" Yasuo asked.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's -"

The summoner was interrupted by strange buzzing sound and murmuring from the adjacent cell. As the four turned round, a strange purple glow radiated from behind the magical barrier, followed by several tentacles and a large purple eye.

" _ **Interesting… I recognised the voice of the light mage approaching, but I did not expect for her having such unusual company."**_ A strange alien voice chimed from the cell. " _ **I wonder, what business does such a varied party of champions have with the young woman in the cell opposite to me? I do hope you intend to remove her, the heat she emits is becoming quite troublesome, although…"**_ he paused slightly _,_ " _ **I would very much like to find out how she can sustain such a large quantity of thermal energy. Previous studies have shown human melting points to be inconsistent, from this sample maybe I could find a suitable upper bound."**_

"Oh hey Vel! Is that you in there? Lux happily bounded up to the barrier as Vel'Koz pulled himself up fully to face the young Demacian, "So this is where you stay when you're not on the rift!"

" _ **Why is it that you always assume such a friendly tone with me, light mage? Your attitude is not something I have been able to deduce from my multiple examinations of you. Maybe an uninterrupted examination would lead to better results."**_

"Awh, sorry Vel, I kinda like not being disintegrated so I'll have to pass." Lux smiled.

"Wow she really can make friends with anyone can't she, how long has she been friends with Tentacles?" Yasuo whispered to Riven _ **.**_

"I don't know, I didn't even know she talked to him," Riven replied.

"Say Vel, you're usually quite perceptive, what with the big eye and the whole knowledge vibe you've got going on. Have you learnt anything interesting about the woman in the cell opposite to you?" Lux asked.

" _ **Why would I know anything about her? Despite the high heat levels she emits I have not been allowed any further examinations. I would be happy to take conduct a full study, it has been awhile since I have been allowed an uninterrupted examination."**_

"Awh, never mind then, thanks for your help anyway then!" Lux turned and returned to the three of them, "Guess we just have to ask her ourselves then."

As the purple light in the opposite cell faded, the shocked summoner moved to unlock the seal on the Fireblade's cell. After a brief incantation, a small circle opened in the barrier around the cell and the three champions moved through the opening. The heat inside the cell was sweltering as it hit the champions in waves. Despite how large the cell was, it was almost entirely empty. At one end of the room stood glowing hot metal bed frame, tatters of smoldering cloth and lining clinging off it from where the mattress had once been. Adjacent, steam rose from the simple lavatory basin accompanied by the smell of body odour and human waste. In the far corner, hidden from the small dim light that illuminated the cell, a figure sat hunched on the floor.

"God this place reeks!" Yasuo cried as the three tried to cover their noses..

"I guess in an area designed to house monsters, cell hygiene isn't their top concern. I also doubt many of the others keep their cell at such a high temperature." Riven mused as she approached the woman in the corner, "Hey are you ok there?"

If she had heard, she made no attempt to respond to Riven. Attempting to get her attention, Riven tried to get closer, the temperature skyrocketing the closer she got. She attempted to get her attention again, "Hey, are you awake? We just need to talk to you!"

On the second try the slumped figure stirred. A hand slowly moved to brush away the messy ebony bangs and exposing the piercing gaze of her bright green eyes. A low growl emanated from the Fireblade, slowly growing into a deep guttural chuckle.

"Ehe, welcome to hell Noxian," A maniacal smile clear across her face. "Fate it seems has drawn us together again, this time on the other side. Perhaps you wish to continue our fight now?"

Riven took a step back, surprised by the woman's reaction. As she gave out another laugh.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to talk. If you co-operate we can probably get you out of here." Riven replied, steadying herself.

"Aha, escape? There's never truly any escape from the things _**we've**_ done in the past." The woman explained, locking eyes with Riven as she emphasized the "we". "We're all destined to continue living out our own living hell!"

Now that she was closer, Riven could see that the woman looked feverish, and the manic tone in her voice gave the impression that she couldn't actually see them, but was merely talking to her own delusions. As she spoke, she attempted to pull herself up off the floor using the wall to prop herself up, before suddenly collapsing back to the ground, the waves of heat suddenly subsiding.

"Woah is she ok?" Lux rushed forward, ignoring the warning cries from Yasuo and Riven, she kneeled down next to the crumpled form of the Fireblade. "Hey, wake up! Guys I think she is like properly sick!"

"I mean she's probably not in great shape from living in such bad conditions, but Horthorn said she was ok didn't he?" Yasuo state, as the two moved in around Lux.

"Hey she looks feverish, I think we should get her to a doctor guys." Lux panickedly explained, "She's burning up!"

"I mean she's been heating this room up to 11, and it's probably been this way since she arrived, no wonder she's hot." Yasuo looked over, she clearly looked sick and was murmuring incoherently. "Damn she looks bad, I'm going to go get the summoner."

"Riven give me a hand over here! We need to get her to the infirmary now!"

Riven rushed to Lux's side and tried to lift the woman up.

"What the hell are you doing… get off me Noxian…" The woman weakly murmured.

"Hey it's ok, we're trying to help you, can you remember where your name? Or where you are?" Lux asked, looking straight into the Ionian's eyes with a look of genuine concern.

"Who are you? Some sort of… angel?" She replied, returning Lux's gaze.

"Yeah, just hang in there and think of me as your own guardian angel." Lux smiled at the woman, "And who are you?"

"A… Akira…" The Fireblade murmured as she fell unconscious in Riven's arms.


	10. A Matter of Perspective

**Hello readers! Thank you for sticking around this long, I've finally reached the double digits on chapters so that's always a fun thing. This chapter is pretty long compared to my others, so prepare yourself. Just a few quick notices before the story:**

 **Firstly I recently published the first chapter of a little side story I've decided to write. It's a crossover between League and a game I've been playing recently called Undertale (I'm sure you've probably heard of it.) Please go and give that a read if you're enjoying this story as I'll probably be updating that fairly frequently too.**

 **Secondly, and I made this point in my side story, but I am now taking commissions for stories. I really enjoy writing this, but sometimes I like to write something fresh so that I don't feel like I'm slaving over these chapters. So if you want something written about any pairing or situation then send me a PM. (disclaimer, I'm not a great erotic writer but hell, if you want me too I can give it a try.)**

 **Finally I just want to thank my proofreader Nanoshock for reading my work before I publish it to you guys. He writes some pretty cool stuff himself you know, so you should check him out as well, (especially if you like lemons, the guy literally a citrus tree).**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review if you want too.**

 **Chapter 10 - A Matter of Perspective**

"It is apparent that she was far more severely injured than you thought when she was brought in, causing her to lose control over her abilities. The runes in the cells only activate when the inmate actively tries to draw forth their powers, but for some reason her subconscious was putting her magic into overdrive, causing the temperature in the cell to skyrocket. We've used different runes to suppress this aura, and after treatment it seems her fever is going down and she should recover soon. It's a good job you got to her when you did, otherwise she could have gotten a lot worse."

As Soraka finished explaining her patient's status, Lux let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, can we go visit Aki soon?"

"If the Head Summoner allows it you should be able to, I doubt she will regain consciousness in the next 48 hours though, her body is exhausted." Soraka replies.

"I would very much encourage it." Horthorn explained, "I am happy that you managed to find out her name at least, it should allow us to track down her true identity. In the meantime, if you could spend some more time with her and help her fit in I would appreciate it."

With the conclusion of the meeting the champions left Horthorn's office. Lux followed Soraka down to the Infirmary to check on Akira, leaving Riven and Yasuo alone as they left the Summoner's chambers.

"Wow Lux really is something isn't she?" Yasuo smiled as they exited through the ornate doors that guarded the Summoner's Chambers. "She only met the girl for like, a minute? If that? And she's already calling her nicknames and sitting at her bedside."

Riven chuckled. "She was exactly the same with me when I arrived. She used to hang around outside my room for hours waiting for me to come out. All she did was exchange greetings with me, but I would always shun her away."

Thinking back on it Riven felt bad for how she had treated Lux back then. No matter how many times she told her to leave she would always be back the next day with another bright smile. Even after they had become firm friends Lux always dismissed her when she tried to apologise, claiming that the difficulty of them becoming friends just made their bond that much stronger.

"Well if she got through your tough shell, what chance does flamey have, hey?" Yasuo joked.

"Hey what the hell do you mean by that?" Riven pouted, "I'm nowhere near as bad as her!"

"Haha yeah don't worry about it." Yasuo chuckled as he winked at Riven, walking on ahead of her. "I mean if you try hard enough you can even pretend to let your hair down now and again."

"I-I…" Riven stuttered, taken aback by Yasuo's teasing, "You're just saying that because you're so lazy!"

Giving a smile Yasuo turned off the path away from the main buildings and towards the sizeable forest that bordered the Institute grounds.

"I'm not lazy, you're just stuck up. It's a matter of perspective, and yours is just a tad out of whack." He replied, not turning around as he strolled casually onwards.

"Hey wait up! You can't just go swaning off after saying something like that!" Riven cried after him. Frustrated, the only response Riven received was a casual wave as Yasuo continued along the path.

" _God what is this guy's problem, he's such an ass!"_ She thought to herself, before quickly pursuing the Ionian warrior.

It was mid afternoon, and like many a fair Autumn day the sun was lazily beginning it's descent, its rays flickering across the sky as if to signal their imminent departure. The Northern winds blew softly through the golden branches of the forest. Though they were still warmed by residual heat of such a nice day, they carried a hint of sharp Winter air, causing Riven to pull up her collar to protect her neck from the cold. The air was quiet, only disturbed by the rustling of the leaves and the gravely footsteps of the two champions as they strolled through the Autumnal forest.

Though Winter was fast approaching, the leaves still held defiantly onto their branches, refusing to yield like so many of their ancestors before them against the inevitable fall they would soon be facing. Riven followed curiously as Yasuo meandered up the twisting path that led deeper into the forest. The trees around them grew thicker and taller, proudly displaying their years of growth through their firm oaken armor as they stood along the path like knights standing watch. The beauty of the forest shimmering in the dimming light showed a side of nature completely alien to the white haired warrior.

" _Is this how he sees the world, even after all he's been through?"_

After a few more minutes they approached a truly enormous tree, over twice the size of any of the ones that surrounded it. The shadows of the surrounding trees danced across the bed of browning leaves that covered the forest floor, as if to pay homage to their mighty king that stood in the centre. Taking quick look back, Yasuo smiled at Riven and began to climb the tree. His confidence as he jumped from one branch to the other making it clear it wasn't the first time he had made this ascent. Around half way up he stopped and sat on one of the branches.

"What are you waiting for mopey? I thought you were used to letting your hair down!" Yasuo called, smirking down at Riven.

"Hmph, don't think you're clever breezy!" Riven replied, as she ran at the tree.

Following in Yasuo's footsteps Riven began jumping from branch to branch. It was a lot harder than Yasuo made it look. Despite her strength, Yasuo had far greater agility than her, and she began to stumble as the branches got further apart.

" _Damn Yasuo and his windy jumping shit."_ Riven thought to herself as she looked upwards. She couldn't see Yasuo, but he was probably already at the top, laughing to himself as he mocked her attempts to follow him. As she jumped to the last branch, fear suddenly gripped her as she realised her mistake. The light had almost vanished, and in the shadows cast by the canopy she had misjudged the distance between the two.

" _Shit! I can't die like this!"_ Riven cried to herself as she stared at the 60ft drop below her. She looked around desperately for something to grab onto.

"Woah! Careful there clumsy! You could kill yourself doing stuff like that." Yasuo mocked, his strong hand grabbing hers. With a sigh of relief Yasuo pulled her up onto the branch.

"You know this is kinda becoming a habit now, you should probably be more careful," Yasuo warned. Though he was still smiling, Riven could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well this time it's your fault, you're the one that led me up here!" She pouted.

"Hmm, I guess this one is kinda on me then. Don't worry I'll make it up to you then." He smiled again, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the top of the tree, using his wind to effortlessly jump up the few remaining branches.

"Hey what are you doing! You can't just pick me up like… like…" Riven gasped as they emerged from the canopy. As Yasuo put her down she looked around in awe. The tree towered over its neighbours, and owing to the institute itself being raised above the city below, they had a clear view of their surroundings. The grand buildings that housed the Institute of War shined brightly in the last beams of the Autumnal sun, reflecting its majesty and power to all those who dwelled in the city below. The sprawling metropolis that had grown from the small band of traders that had once supplied the League spanned several miles across the coastal area. In the distance, Riven could see the busy traders and fishermen working hard to finish up their work before the day was done. Large ships from all states dotted the waters as they sailed into the docks to rest for the evening. Anything from small sailing ships that carried tourists from Ionia, to mighty steam vessels from Zaun and Piltover visited the multicultural city that had quickly become the cultural and economic capital of Runterra.

Looking out eastwards Riven could see the forest continuing on into the distance, the Great Plains of Demacia lying just beyond their leafy veil. The trees moved in unison, the peaceful winds sending ripples across the auburn canopy, like the final stirs of a great giant before entering a deep sleep.

Riven took a deep breath as she realised she had been holding it in while she admired the sight before her. Yasuo sat down on one of the large branches nearby, beckoning her to join him.

"You don't want to miss this part," He grinned as he pointed out over the docks and towards the horizon.

As she looked the Sun was finally finishing its journey across the sky. As it crashed into the ocean, waves of golden light flashed across the water. The rolling waves catching them a creating a brilliant light show that signalled the end of another day. Riven was completely captivated by the dancing beams, they were the most beautiful thing she had seen since she had arrived at the League. From beside her a calming melody began to play as Yasuo took out his flute. The beautiful Ionian tune only served to heighten the serenity of the sunset. Tears began to stream down Riven's face as she was overwhelmed with emotion.

" _Damn it Yas, I can't believe you did this. Is this why you're always so cheerful? Because you know how to find beauty in such unexpected places?"_

"Hey are you ok? You're not upset are you?" Yasuo asked, his tune coming to an end.

"No I'm fine," Riven replied, trying to hide her tears by looking away from him.

"Hey are you crying?" Yasuo moved around her, looking her in the eyes. "Look I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's not that… It's just…" Riven blushed. " _Why is he getting so close?"_

"Just what?" Yasuo asked confused.

"It's just so beautiful, thank you…" Riven smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She looked back up at him. His face was really close to hers and she could feel another blush burning on her face.

" _God he's really handsome up close, and this atmosphere too… is he going to..?"_

She closed her eyes, waiting for Yasuo to make a move. She could hear the leaves rustling beneath him as he moved closer. She prepared herself, taking a soothing breath before she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her forehead.

"Ow! What the hell!?" She exclaimed, opening her eyes to see Yasuo grinning at her. His hand still hovering over her face where it had just flicked her.

"Hehe, maybe I was wrong about you Riven. You haven't even taken me on our first date yet and you already expect me to put out. I can't believe you think so little of me." He said in mock disappointment.

"You-you… you fucking idiot!" Riven shouted in frustration, pushing Yasuo as she turned away in embarrassment.

" _That complete asshole, I can't believe he was just toying with me like that!"_

"Hey come on don't be mad, I was just kidding" Yasuo replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're always fucking kidding aren't you, maybe you should learn when to stop!" She cried.

"Hey that's not fair…"

"Yeah it is! You bring me up here and show me all this just to mess with me? I thought you were being nice!"

"Hey just listen…"

"No I'm done listening to you! I'm not putting up with-"

"RIVEN" Yasuo shouted, forcing her to turn around.

"What could you possibly have to- hmph!"

She was cut short as Yasuo's lips crashed into hers, her eyes opening wide in shock as she froze. Her mind went blank as she felt Yasuo's soft lips on hers as his rough hand caressed the back of her neck. Her body ached for warmth of another human being after so long and she closed her eyes, leaning slowly deeper into the kiss. After what felt like an eternity their lips parted, Yasuo placing his forehead on hers as his other hand moved to hold hers comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Riven, I guess I'm a bit of a coward after all," Yasuo whispered softly.

"Oh… That's ok…" she replied slowly, her mind still processing what had just happened as she squeezed his hand back.

They stayed like that a while, neither of them wanting to break the silence as they slowly became enveloped by the growing shadows.

"Guess I owe you that date now then?" Yasuo chuckled, as he raised his head to look into Riven's eyes.

"Fine, but you're paying." Riven returned his smile before leaning into him softly.

 _The next day._

With a groan Akira opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light that shone through the large windows of the infirmary. She rolled over in the soft hospital bed, her tired mind slowly realising that she had no idea where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the light she took a look around the small room. She immediately realised this wasn't an Ionian hospital, let alone the small infirmary that was housed in the monastery - she had spent enough time in there to know. The room was well furnished, and though she hadn't seen western furniture before, it looked similar to what she had read about in books. She noticed that next to her, a chair had been pulled up close to the bed. Though it was currently unoccupied, a light blue jacket was draped over the back, which from the design further led her to believe it was Demacian in origin.

" _So not only do I have no idea where the hell I am, but apparently I've had a Demacian at my bedside..."_

Pulling herself up, she held her head in pain. Though the rest of her body actually didn't feel too bad, considering she was in a hospital anyway, her head felt like she had drunk enough to sink a Noxian warship. She liked a drink as much as the next person, but she had never drunk so much as to lose her memory completely. Casting her mind back she remembered the Old man arguing with Yamagi over the escalating war in the East, and since then she had been avoiding him. Beyond that everything seemed blurry, and she couldn't pick out anything specific.

" _I really hope this isn't Demacia"_ She thought to herself, looking around the room again. " _The old man is gonna kill me if he finds out I snuck off here to go drinking. Though at least it seemed I had a friend while drunk."_

Akira's eyes admired the unusual jacket that had been left behind.

" _From their taste in clothes I would guess it was a cute girl, hehe at least drunk me has good taste."_

She was interrupted by the door to the room suddenly opening and a surprisingly familiar doctor walking in.

"Oh you're awake," Soraka exclaimed as she entered the room, "Once again your recovery speed amazes me… Akira isn't it?"

Though she had never actually met the celestial before, she was famous for being the best doctor in the whole of Ionia. That, and her appearance made her hard to confuse with anyone else.

"Uh yeah it is, what do you mean by 'once again?', have you treated me before? And for that matter, where are we? I seem to be missing some memories with my hangover…"

"Hangover? What do you mean? You haven't had any alcohol since you arrived here around a week ago. Why, are you suffering from headaches?" Soraka replied as she moved to examine her, putting her hand on Akira's forehead.

"Your fever seems down at least, memory loss might be due to some of the treatment I gave you yesterday, what do you last remember?"

"Hmm, I was arguing with the old ma- I mean the Elder about the war. And I remember leaving the Temple because I was angry. And after that it's all a bit blurry…" Akira scratched her head trying to remember what had happened.

"I mean, if you say I've been here a week, my injury must of been pretty bad."

"I think your memory loss might be worse than you think, by Elder were you referring to Yamagi?"

"Yamagi? Why would I… oh shit!" Akira exclaimed as she tried to get out of bed only to be held down by the sealing runes that shackled her. Looking down in confusion Akira noticed the runes engraved bracelet on her wrist. "Am I a prisoner? Don't tell me that asshole Yamagi drugged me and took me to the front lines! The Old Man will have a fit if he thinks I ran off here!"

A sudden realisation dawned on Soraka's face as she attempted to calm the struggling Fireblade. "Akira, listen to me very carefully. As far as you know, what is the current state of the Conflict between Ionia and Noxus?"

"I dunno, Yamagi has been fighting off border skirmishes for the past year, you going to tell me it's escalated since then?"

"Not exactly, the seven year conflict ended almost two years ago. From the sounds of it, you have no memory of the past 8 years…"

After half an hour of discussion Akira was pretty shaken. Soraka had done her best to fill her in about what had happened, but Southern Ionia had been the first place to be hit when the Noxian fleet invaded and her old Temple had been listed as one of the first great casualties of the war. What made the whole thing worse was that she couldn't remember any of it. Not what she was doing during the Invasion, how she survived, or what she had been doing these past 8 years.

What scared her the most however is how Soraka had described her actions over the past few weeks. She could believe she would seek out Yamagi to try and fight him. Hell, given the chance she would have fought him when he went to visit her master. She also believed that she would go around seeking out strong people to fight as a general rule of thumb, once again she would be doing that already if the old man hadn't forbid it. However, she never believed she would do this out of a desire to kill them. Sure she was stubborn and took great pleasure in fighting and beating her peers, but she would have never killed an opponent she beat unless it was absolutely necessary.

" _What the hell did I become after all those years alone?"_ She shuddered, " _What if I become that person again when I remember?"_

Soraka had said that the so called 'Institute of War' in which they currently resided was full of people with similar stories to hers. Apparently they would of accepted her even if she had willingly committed such acts, which alone scared her slightly. What if this was just a place where psychopaths fight for the amusement of crowds? Can they really trust people like her to settle nation-wide disputes? Despite all the trepidation and questions swimming around in her head, one thought stayed fixed at the back of her mind.

" _If this place is home to all of the greatest warriors in Runterra, I really want to beat them all!"_

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Akira looked up, wondering who could be at the door.

"Come in." She cried, " _I wonder if it's the owner of the jacket?"_

Opening the door carefully a curious face peered through. The young girl was definitely Demacian, her bright blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes typical of natives to the city state.

"Oh so you are awake!" The girl smiled as she stepped into the room. Akira's assumption was quickly founded as she noted the matching shade of blue and complimentary white of the visitors outfit.

" _Hmm, looks like my intuition hasn't dulled over the years. But if she isn't here cos I picked her up while drunk…"_

"Here I brought you some food if you're hungry." She produced a small box she had been carrying behind her back, giving Akira another brilliant smile before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked, but I ran into Karma down in the dining halls and she said that you'd probably like it!"

" _By Karma, is she talking about the Ionian Elder?"_ Akira thought to herself as she opened the box the young Demacian handed to her. Sure enough, inside the box was a fairly fancy, but traditional Ionian breakfast. A mixture of soft steamed rice, miso soup, and a collection of assorted greenery so diverse that she didn't actually recognise much of it. Either way, a loud growl from her stomach made her realise how hungry she was, and she quickly began devouring the food.

"Uh, I don't want to seem rude or anything, especially after you've obviously been sitting by my bedside, but I don't actually remember who you are." Akria said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Oh yeah, Soraka mentioned that! So you really don't remember anything from like the past eight years huh? Like not even the past few weeks? The fight with Riven, Jax and Yasuo? Superheating the basement next to Vel? None of it?"

"Uh no sorry, are they all ok?" She asked sheepishly. She didn't usually mind how many people ended up hospitalized during her fights, most of the time she was included in that number. But after what she had heard about her actions, she was worried she might have killed someone close to this girl.

"Yeah they're fine! Well Yasuo had your sword through your stomach for a short period of time, but he's a lot better now and I think he's starting to hate you a lot less! Riven is just generally a bit mopey anyway, but she's the one that got us to make sure you're ok so I don't think she holds a grudge."

"Oh that well that fills me with confidence, thanks," A hint of sarcasm in Akira's voice as she stared curiously at the blonde. " _Why is she not making a big deal about me hurting her friends? She's talking like I accidentally spilled tea down their shirts or something."_

Seeing the confusion in Akira's eyes , the girl's face changed to a pout. "Awh don't be upset Aki, Yasuo basically came to the Institute to kill Riven and now they make a really cute couple! By that logic, you guys should be going on like a triple date or something!"

" _Is she actually being serious?"_ Akira thought to herself, " _I guess this place is full of weirdos after all. Also..."_

"No-one calls me Aki," She said, looking sternly at the girl.

"Awh really? I think it's pretty cute." She continued to pout.

"Do I look like the sort of person who uses cute to describe herself?

The girl paused, studying Akira before smiling again. "No, but I do love the whole Tsundere thing you've got going on there, it's definitely suits you." She gasped, "Is this your true form Aki!?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're really annoying?"

"Yep, usually daily. I think one day I got like, 34 different people to express frustration with me," She made an effort to dramatically sigh as if thinking back to some great adventure, "Those were the days…"

" _Am I really friends with this girl?"_ Akira sighed as she held her hand over the girl's mouth, muffling her torrent of information about people that she had annoyed over the past month.

"Ok you can stop now." Holding her hand firmly in place as the girl tried to feebly pry it off. "Now I'm going to take my hand away, and you're going to tell me your name and how we met, and then if I remember I will let you continue talking about how many times you've hidden your brother's armor. Ok?"

The girl pouted, and then slowly noded. As Akira took her hand away the girl took in a deep breath. "Wow you're really strong Aki, maybe even stronger than Riven when she does that!"

Akira glared at her.

"Ok sorry sorry, I'm Luxanna Crownguard, but everyone calls me Lux. As you probably guessed I'm a Demacian! And as for how we met, well we met like 18 hours ago in the dungeons. You were you passed out because you made the room too hot for yourself, we were going to interrogate you for murder, good times all round right?"

"So basically we're complete strangers?"

"Nooo, we've been talking for at least 10 minutes now so I'm pretty sure we're friends." She beamed.

" _Yep, this place is definitely full of weirdos…"_


	11. The Value of Friends

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay on this chapter! I spent loads of time writing a couple of chapters for my other main story - Finding a Hero, then ended up writing a one shot Diana x Lucian story (with Lemon if you're interested) and then my proofreader has been pretty busy with IRL stuff so it all got a bit delayed. Sorry about that, but I really hope you do enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who's been reading in the meantime!**

 **On a side note, I will be releasing a new short story soon. It was a request from one reader so expect that to come out in the next day or so. If you have any requests for stories feel free to let me know and I can write something for you too!**

 **Now where did I leave Poppy at….**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - The Value of Friends**

" _I wonder if she's still in the Infirmary? It is kind of early, but knowing her she might of just have spent the whole night there…"_

Riven was lost in thought as she walked through the chilly cloisters of the Institute. While she had nothing against partially exposed walkways, the crisp autumn breeze that blew in the early hours of the morning made her wish they had invested in the extra wall.

She had gotten up early to ask Lux's advice on what she should do about her date with Yasuo today. The moment they had shared together yesterday had been sudden and unexpected to the Noxian, but for once in her life, being caught by surprise seemed like a good thing. Although they hadn't discussed details, Yasuo had agreed to come "pick her up" at seven, leaving just eleven hours between now and then to learn everything she could from Lux about dating.

However, her plan had hit a slight snag when she found Lux wasn't in her room when she checked. After an hour searching the Demacian quarters, communal areas and even the summoning chambers to check if she was in a match, she had concluded that she must still be in the infirmary watching over her new, albeit unconscious friend.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Riven stepped through a large wooden door into the entrance chamber beyond. Before her stood one of the larger indoor areas in the Institute, it mainly connected the various living quarters to the summoning platforms, making its primary purpose giving champions and summoners a chance to relax and rest between matches on the Fields of Justice. As such the area was bustling with people, the hum of conversations livening up the cold stones even at this early hour.

"Look here, this is a normal yordle badness level, and this is yours. Its unusually high for someone your size!"

"Silence fairy girl! I am the true master of evil! You cannot measure my 'badness' with your mere scribbles!"

"Pleeeeeeease! I promise I won't put more than four bullets in it! I just want to shoot flowers everywhere!"

"Unhand me your teal-haired psychopath! My weapon is an art, not a toy for your amusement!"

"Ez darling, we'll be bot lane again today. Don't worry, I won't let them touch a hair on your pretty head…"

"Oh that's fine, how do you want to - Hey, why are you getting so close!?"

As it was closest to the fields, this building also housed the Institutes infirmary, manned primarily by Soraka and a few other Champions and Summoners adept in healing magic. It was open at almost all hours, a fact that Riven assumed Lux had taken for meaning that she could stay there all night.

Shaking her head at the usual chaos, she turned towards the Infirmary only to be stopped in her tracks as she crashed into a familiar figure coming the other way, causing the two of them to recoil.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention there, are you ok?" Riven asked.

As she looked at the woman she had bumped into. her expression changed from concerned, to shock, and then to fear, her mind recognising the messy ebony hair and piercing jade eyes of the person before her.

" _Shit! I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up for a couple of days! What on earth is she doing walking alone through the institute?"_

Riven froze as she reached for her sword, her fear only increasing as she realised that she didn't have it with her. The woman, seeing the look in Riven's eyes, quickly held up her hands defensively, backing off slightly.

"Woah woah! Look, it's no problem Noxian. I'm not looking for any trouble here, let's not be too hasty." Akira quickly explained, trying her best not to anger the scared Noxian before her.

Riven's fear turned to confusion as she looked into the eyes of the woman who only a few days ago had tried to kill her. The overwhelming intent to kill that had always been present in her eyes was clearly absent, instead replaced by one of confusion and apprehension towards the Exile. If she knew who the Noxian was, she certainly wasn't showing it with her body language.

"I'm not the one looking to cause trouble here! What are you doing out of the infirmary, Soraka said it would take days for you to regain consciousness, let alone be walking about!" Riven replied, keeping her guard up incase it was some kind of ruse.

"Heh, well I've never been that great at staying down you know? Not my first time recovering from a serious beating you know?" She grinned, crossing her arms as she relaxed slightly.

"Look, you seem to know me, and from the looks of it not in a very good way." She sighed, looking around the large corridor, "But I just got told that the last thing I remember happened around a decade ago, and I've spent the past two hours listening to some hyperactive Demacian chatter incessantly, so I'm just gonna apologise and get out of your hair."

With this the woman quickly skirted around Riven and rapidly set off down the corridor, examining the area in detail as she went. The Noxian turned to watch her as she walked past, unsure whether or not she should be stopping her would be killer from escaping. Although the woman before her was definitely the Fireblade that had murdered Marthus in front of her, any trace of the ominous aura that had surrounded her was absent. If it wasn't for her physical appearance, there was no way Riven would have thought they were the same person. Regardless, she wasn't comfortable just letting her wander off into the institute alone.

"Hey wait, Akira!" The platinum haired warrior shouted, causing the Ionian to turn with a look of mild surprise.

"I know the last place that Lux will look for you…"

* * *

" _Hmm, so this is Noxian furnishing? It seems a little bold…"_ Akira thought to herself as she looked up from the book she was reading and examined the Exile's room.

The furnishings were very different from that of her homeland, favouring large wooden furniture with stone flooring over the softer mats that made up most Ionian homes. The chair in which she sat felt hard, a testament to the hardiness of the nation that made it she assumed, and despite the fact that the woman had told Akira she was exiled from Noxus, she could still see a tattered regimental banner hung proudly over the small fireplace. Either way, the place definitely suited the rugged warrior that lived here, and she wasn't really one to care much for aesthetics anyway.

"Huh, not this one. Maybe… no this wouldn't work. Urggg, why is this so difficult?" A voice murmured from the far side of the room, drawing Akira's attention away again. While this place was certainly quieter than the infirmary, the Noxian who she gathered was called 'Riven' had been pretty distressed since they had arrived. Pacing the room avidly while she searched through various cupboards and draws for loose pieces of clothing. Although she didn't usually care much for other people's troubles, she felt a little bad (and a whole lot more curious) as to what her host was so worked up about.

"You know if you pace any harder you'll put a hole in that floor," Akira stated as she put down the book Soraka had given her earlier. "And I don't suppose you're donating all your clothes to a charity are ya, because this place is starting to look like a mess."

Riven sighed in frustration, looking around her at the pile of clothes that surrounded her. Almost all of them were a combination of worn out, ripped or really old, something she guessed was linked to her standard dress philosophy of wearing anything that fits and dumping anything else in the nearest available space. Standard domestic management wasn't exactly a prized skill in the military.

"Well at least we share a similar taste in clothing management, though I tend to usually patch mine up a little bit…" Akira commented, holding up a training top that looked like it had been passed through a cheese grater. "What are you even looking for in here?"

Riven sighed again, sitting upon her small bed in the corner.

"I dunno, I was looking for something vaguely acceptable to wear tonight. Turns out I don't have much other than the practical garments I wear while training or on the Rift."

"Tonight? You got a date or something then Noxian?" Akira grinned, wandering over to the largest wardrobe and peering inside.

"You know you don't have to address me as 'Noxian' all the time, you can just call me by my name…" Riven replied, holding her head in her hands as she wondered what she was going to do. Ideally she needed to go find Lux and ask for her advice, but taking in Akira had really blown that plan out of the water.

"Oh wow, how about this then?" Akira gave a cheeky smile as she pulled out a freshly cleaned bunny suit from the back of the closet. "I didn't think you'd be this ambitious, I guess I can see how you got that boyfriend now." She teased.

"Give me that!" Riven cried, grabbing the battle bunny outfit from the Ionian and quickly shoving it in a draw. Her face was red with embarrassment as the Fireblade laughed at her reaction. Ever since Lux had convinced her to wear this at the last harrowing party the Summoners had started using it as an official "Skin" on the Fields of Justice, and it was certainly something she didn't want to be wearing on a first date.

"Haha, well that aside, you seem pretty screwed at the moment. Oh well, you should be fine whatever you wear. You clearly have the body to pull something like that off, so the guy is probably already drooling over you." Akira commented, crossing her arms as she examined Riven.

"It's not like that at all! Yasuo is kinda childish and a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he can be really sweet too!" Riven replied, her face still bright red.

"Come on, he's a guy. There's no way he isn't interested in your body, even if he does 'sweet' things as well." Akira replied, "So how did you guys get together anyway?"

"You didn't really strike me as the sort of person to ask lots of personal questions, what's with your sudden interest?"

"I dunno, just making conversation I guess. Yasuo is an Ionian name, and I heard you guys invaded Ionia or something like that, so just wondering what the deal was there."

"Hmm, well…" Riven paused. She didn't really want to tell her that they had bonded while trying to capture the Fireblade.

"I guess we just got closer because we fought together in the Institute."

" _Well that is technically true anyway…"_

"Ah yeah I hear you, never really fucked a guy myself unless he put up a good fight first. The Old Man always used to get a bit techy about it, but as they say, to the Victors go the spoils you know." Akira gave a wink to Riven as she sat back down in the large chair.

"Wait, you used to have sex with guys you beat in training?" Riven replied in shock.

"Nah, not the guys in the temple. But sometimes some really nice looking guys turned up as challengers. Most of them were pretty weak, but occasionally you got a few that had some real stamina, if you get what I mean." Akira commented, enjoying the look of surprise on Riven's face. "Don't tell me our little Noxian Exile is still a virgin?"

"No of course not!" Riven's face was flushed once again. In Noxus sex was used more as a way to relieve stress and tension in order to clear the mind for training and fighting. As such Riven, like most Noxians, had spent time with various sexual partners. However, this was the first time she had actually had romantic feelings towards someone, which caused a great amount of turmoil within her when she thought about having sex with Yasuo.

Fortunately for Riven, she was spared from further conversation by a loud knock at the door, followed by a frantic voice from outside.

"Riven! Riven! You've got to help me! I've lost Aki and I can't find her anywhere!" The high pitch voice cried through the keyhole.

This time Riven gave Akira a sympathetic look as the Ionian quickly turned her chair to face away from the door, trying to make herself as discrete as possible. As the knocking continued, Riven slowly got up from her bed and opened the door.

As soon as she did, Lux came bounding into the room, quickly grasping onto Riven's sleeve.

"Thank goodness Riven! If Soraka finds out I've lost her I'll be in big trouble! You need to help me look for her right-" Lux paused, taking in the mess that had built up all over the floor. As she examined her surroundings her eyes quickly fixed on the mop of messy ebony hair that was visible over the tall back of the oaken chair.

"Riven, I don't want to alarm you, but I think someone has ransacked you room" Lux whispered in the Noxian's ear, leaning in close. "I also think that it might be Akira, and that she is currently sitting in your chair…"

Riven laughed, "Well you're right about one thing, but I actually made the mess on the floor there. Akira is innocent of that at least."

Lux quickly rushed over to the chair, tightly embracing the Ionian in a leaping hug.

"Aki! I was so worried about you! You should've told me if you were running off with Riven, you had me searching the whole Institute for the past hour!" Lux cried, as Akira tried to pry the Demacian off of her. With little success, the Ionian looked over her shoulder towards Riven, giving her a pleading look.

Knowing that Lux could be a little intense for some people, Riven smiled as she pulled Lux off Akira.

"It's not her fault Lux, I sort of ran into her while looking for you and she ended up giving me some advice instead." Riven explained, " _If what she said really counts as advice anyway…"_

"Advice? What did you need advice for?" Lux asked curiously, her eyes once again turning to the pile of clothes that had built up on the floor.

"She wanted to know what she should wear to fuck Yasuo tonight." Akira chimed in, giving Riven another cheeky smile.

"That's not it at all, it's not like-"

"OMG RIVEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING ON A REAL DATE WITH YASUO?" Lux squealed with excitement, grabbing both of Riven's hands as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"Uh, yeah that's the general gist of things." Riven replied.

"Omg! You can't wear any of this! We have to go now! We have soooo much shopping to do, dresses, makeup, jewelry, is the date tonight? Omg we have to have to hurry, come on!" Lux explained without pausing for breath as she dragged Riven out of the room. "Come on Aki! We need to go shopping for Riv!"

"Heh, this should be good." Akira mumbled, relieved that the Demacian's attention was off her for the moment. Putting her book on the side, she followed the duo out of Riven's room.

* * *

"Urggggg…" Yasuo groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. Sharp beams of light pierced through his blinds, causing him to raise his hands up to shield his eyes. He remembered spending time with Riven last night, viewing the sunset from the top of a tree, sharing that kiss…

Yasuo snapped up, reeling as his head still hurt from the amount he had drunk in Gragas's bar in celebration.

" _I hate having to get up so early, but at least I'll have plenty of time to get prepared."_ Yasuo thought to himself as he checked the time on the mechanical clock that hung on the wall.

[15:24]

" _Oh shit"_

They had agreed to meet at seven, and Yasuo had nothing prepared. He frantically searched around his room, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and putting them on before sprinting out of his room.

" _I'm going to need some serious help to plan a date…"_

 **Knock Knock**

"Hey Vi! You in?" Yasuo called as he knocked on the large splintered door. The handle was buckled and bent, and the hinges looked like they were on their last legs - an understandable consequence of not removing hex-tech gloves before opening doors.

The door quickly opened, and a young dark skinned man opened the door.

"Oh hey Yas, what's up?" Ekko asked, opening the door wide once he saw the bushy haired Samurai.

"Ah Ekko, glad you're here too, is Vi home?" Yasuo asked as Ekko let him into the room.

It was slightly larger than Yasuo's, and certainly better furnished. The furnishings certainly hinted at Vi's past life in Zaun, with bright colours and worn out furniture making the room resemble a gang hideout rather than the home of one of Piltover's finest. An area along one wall was completely dedicated to Vi's passion for Hextech technology, with workbenches, soldering tools and various spare parts and gizmos cluttering up the area. In the centre stood Vi's proudest possessions, her large Power Gauntlets that she used on both the rift, and her everyday work.

"Oh Yas, what are you doing here? Thought you'd be too busy preparing for your big date tonight." Vi exclaimed as she emerged from the room's ensuite.

Both her and Ekko were casually dressed, and from the sports gear and shorts they were wearing it was clear that they had come back from a morning of heavy exercise.

"Well actually that's kinda what I needed to see you guys about, you see it's in less than four hours and I kinda, you know-"

"Only just got up?" Vi finished his sentence, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" Yasuo replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

He heard a sigh from Ekko as he handed over several gold pieces while Vi smirked with her victory. Yasuo looked at the two with mild annoyance.

"Really guys? You actually put a bet on this?"

"Of course Yas. No offence, but I've made more than a bit of money from your laziness." Vi winked at him.

"I mean, I was rooting for you man, but it still baffles me how you got someone as hot as Riven considering your usual amount of commitment to anything besides drinking." Ekko responded.

"You didn't use the whole 'My Elder was murdered and my life is so hard" line did you? That would be pretty low Yas, even for you…" Vi commented in mock anger, both her and Ekko crossing their arms and looking at him judgmentally.

"Hey no, don't look at me like that! That's not how it was at all!" Yasuo replied angrily.

"Hey don't worry man, we're just messing with you." Ekko grinned.

"Yeah don't sweat it, we already did some looking anyway as we figured you'd mess up. Come on, let's get everything sorted." Vi explained, patting Yasuo's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one." Yasuo smiled.

* * *

As the central clock tower chimed seven, Yasuo hurried through the brisk night air towards the unaligned champion quarters. Though he knew he'd be a few minutes late, he didn't want to mess up the clothes he had borrowed for his date tonight. It turned out that none of Ekko's clothing was either suitable or fitted, so they ended up having to ask Jayce for one of his tuxedos. Although the well spoken Piltoven had assured him that it was the perfect thing to wear, (he himself having personally picked up over a dozen women in it) Yasuo felt pretty ridiculous wearing it.

" _Oh well, as long as this makes a good impression…"_

Finally arriving at the Noxian's door, Yasuo fidgeted nervously in his suit before knocking on the door. He could hear whispering behind the door accompanied by rapid footsteps moving around the room. Adjusting the tight bow tie around his neck, Yasuo swore under his breath as the suffocating ribbon once again came undone. He had gotten Vi to tie in the end, and as he fumbled with the black ribbon the door opened in front of him.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you were going to turn up- oh, wow." Riven paused as she took in Yasuo's outfit.

He was much more smartly dressed than she thought possible, wearing a white shirt, black suit and what she assumed to be a bow tie that he was holding in his hand. The sharp suit clashed heavily with his roughly shaven face and bushy hair, and she had to try not to laugh at how much it didn't suit him.

" _Awh, it's really endearing that he made a big effort, but maybe he went a bit overboard…"_

Riven smiled at Yasuo, who stood clumsily in the doorway, swiftly shoving the bow tie ribbon into his pocket as he adjusted his collar awkwardly. Standing there, he could tell already that Ekko and Jayce had overdressed him heavily for this. Riven was wearing a pair of dark jeans and and woolen green jumper. In one hand she held a light brown winter jacket and in the other a shoulder bag that complemented her outfit. The colour and styles reminded him of her outfit on the Rift, and the casual dress certainly suited her a lot better than the dinner suit he was dressed up in.

"Wow, you look uh, great!" Yasuo stuttered as he looked her over.

"Smooth one Samurai, how did I ever resist your charms?" Riven mocked, relishing the chance to reverse that tables on the Ionian.

"Oh well, I mean." Yasuo took a deep breath, loosening his shirt buttons and gathering his composure.

"It's nice to see you let your hair down for once little miss mopey." He grinned.

"That's more like it, come on, let's go before you regain too much confidence." Riven sighed, grabbing the Samurai's hand and closing the door behind her.

"Wow, this place is even more grand on the inside than it seemed, and that's certainly saying something." Riven exclaimed as the waiter lead them through the large restaurant.

Yasuo had taken them to one of the best known Demacian establishments in the City (another one of Jayce's recommendations, and infact his reservation as well) and the place was certainly something to behold. It boasted several floors and was furnished in a way that showcased the latest in Demacian styles. Despite her initial reservations about the class of such an establishment, Riven was relieved when they were shown to a smaller room with only a few tables with other people dressed in various different fashion styles.

"Well you know, I spent a lot of time considering the sort of places we could go. I'm glad you like it." Yasuo smiled as they sat at the ornately laid table.

"Hmm yeah, I don't suppose that suit or this reservation came from anyone else now did it?" Riven smiled in response, causing Yasuo to blush in embarrassment.

"Well I mean yeah, I got a little help." Yasuo replied, "But don't think I didn't see Lux in your room earlier, so I'd say we're pretty even."

They smiled at each other as they turned to the menus, there expressions quickly changing to ones of shock and confusion. They looked at each other, noticing their shared reactions and then glancing over the menu again.

"Uh, do you know what any of this is?" Yasuo leaned over and whispered to Riven, "I never really learnt any Demacian…"

"How am I meant to know? You're the one who took us here! I thought writing squiggly characters was the sort of things Ionian warriors did in their spare time?" Riven replied sharply.

"It's called Calligraphy you know! It focuses the mind and is great for concentration! Besides, their languages aren't transferable you know." Yasuo explained irritably.

They both stopped whispering as the waiter returned.

"I hope this table is to your likings, have you decided what you would like to order?" The man inquired, smiling courteously at the couple.

"Haha, well there's such a good selection it's hard to pick." Yasuo replied as he browsed the menu, the fancy Demacian text meaning nothing to him.

"What he means is that we'll have whatever the chef recommends." Riven smiled as she quickly snatched the menu from Yasuo's hands before handing it to the waiter.

"As you wish," He smiled as he bowed slightly and left.

"Well now we definitely have no idea what we're getting ourselves into, good job." Yasuo mocked.

"Well sorry Mr Connoisseur, but I was trying to not make us out as a pair of idiots who visited a Demacian restaurant with no idea about their food or language!" Riven replied in kind.

"Yeah you're right, my bad I guess." Yasuo smiled sheepishly.

Riven sighed, he really was like a child sometimes. A tall and roguishly handsome one admittedly, but he certainly needed a lot of care.

"Hey, you ok? This place isn't too much is it? I sort of just took a stab in the dark here…" Yasuo asked worriedly.

"No that's not it, I just thought we could relax a bit rather than our usual back and forth. It's been quite a hectic week you know?" Riven smiled tiredly at the Ionian.

"Ah yeah, sorry. It has been pretty rough." Yasuo replied, rubbing his injured shoulder.

Riven looked guiltily at the swordsman, "Oh is it ok? It isn't causing you discomfort is it-"

"It's fine, don't worry yourself about it." Yasuo interrupted, looking at her seriously. "I don't want you to be here because you feel guilty for me or anything…"

"No that's not it at all! There is no way I would feel like this just because I felt guilty, trust me, I know what regret and guilt feels like. I'm here because you're fun to be around, when you're not being an ass at least." Riven paused, "Also you don't look half bad when you're not wearing such a ridiculous getup."

"Well in that case, your jeans and top really emphasise your curves, so you should be careful where you're shaking them." Yasuo winked.

"Hey!" Riven blushed, caught off guard by Yasuo's comments. "Just because you have a well chiseled jawline and you're buying me dinner doesn't mean I have to stand for such vulgar descriptions."

The two of them laughed as the waiter finally returned with their meals. Their faces once again turning to shock as the strange dish appeared before them, it's powerful smell assaulting their nostrils as they recoiled slightly in disgust.

"Bon appetite!"

"Well that was certainly, something…" Riven mused as the two wandered through the sharp night air and into the grounds of the Institute of War.

They had managed to stomach whatever the so called Demacian "Delicacy" was, and neither of them felt great after doing so, the "fine cuisine" not doing wonders for Noxian or Ionian digestive systems.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I mean, I'm not the one that ordered it!" Yasuo replied.

He grunted slightly as Riven punched him lightly on the shoulder, giving him a pouting look.

"Ok ok, it's totally my fault then. Guess it was a pretty bad date after all?" He sighed.

"Well as far as dates go, it was both my worst and my best, so you've got that going for you." She smiled at him, "Either way, it was a memorable experience to say the least."

"Good memorable or bad memorable?" Yasuo asked.

"A little of both I guess," she answered, "But you're certainly going to have to improve for next time, like picking everything yourself."

"Oh so there's going to be a next time then is there?" He replied, "What makes you so sure I'd want to take you out after you've been so rude to me?"

Riven considered her response for a moment. Perhaps now would be a good time to use some of the 'tips' Akira had been giving her.

"Because as you said, these clothes show curves in all the right places, and you haven't taken my eyes off me all evening." She winked at him, swaying her hips seductively as she walked in front of him.

" _Damn, when did she get so minxy?"_ Yasuo thought to himself as he followed her every move.

"Night Samurai." Riven whispered, giving him a firm kiss on the lips before turning and entering the door to her quarters.

Yasuo stood dumbfounded for a moment, before smiling and walking off towards his own quarters.

" _Guess Jayce was right about this suit after all."_


End file.
